El Nuevo Mundo
by Sander32061
Summary: En Esta Historia Se Pondrá La Grande Historia De Bioshock Desde La Traición Hasta La Caída De Equestria En Manos De Fontaine,Lean Opinen Y Comenten
1. Chapter 1

El Nuevo Mundo

Este Fic Se Basa En El Juego Bioshock ni Bisohock Ni El Programa De My Little Pony Me Pertence (Por Desgracia), Uno De Los Mejores Videojuegos De La Historia El Cual Recomiendo Altamente Y Si No Lo Haz Terminado O Lo Piensas Jugar No Te Recomiendo Que Leas Este Fic Ya Que Tendrá Spoilers , No Será La Historia Directa Sino Que Tendrá La Misma Trama Que El Juego.

Este Fic Tendrá :

Gore:De Una Manera No Muy Fuerte pero Si Muy Gráfica

Sexo:Si, No Muchas Veces Pero Verán Algunas Partes

-  
Lo Tratare De Actualizar Cada Semana , Ya Saben , La Tarea Estudios ETC... ETC...

Cuando Aparece El Paréntesis ()  
Significa Que Lo Piensan , Pondré Atrás De Cada Paréntesis Quien Lo Piensa

Me Levante Adolorido No Sabía Donde Estaba , simplemente me desmaye, me vi redoeado de una finas esculturas y una bella arquitectura , Sin Duda No Estaba En Mi Despacho escuche una suave vos muy maternal pero a la vez imperativa , Decidí levantar .  
A la vez que vi lo que me hablaba  
Retrocedí , un caballo de un cabello  
multicolor y bien cuidado de piel blanca , no dudé que era un sueño , pero todo parecía tan real .

Hola... criatura te encuentras bien?

...…...

-No Temas , Te Ayudare

-Eh? , No Gracias De Hecho Ya Me Retiro.

(Sabía Que Era Un Sueño Por Lo Que Lo Trataría Con toda normalidad).

-Disculpa ?

-Bueno , pues tengo algo pendiente

(Bueno Parece que Saldré Corriendo De Acá)

-Guardias Deténganlo , tráiganlo  
A la Sala Principal .

-Joder.

(Bueno , Veo Que No Es El Único Caballo Por Aquí , Donde Estoy?)

-Ahora Me Diras quien Eres?

...

(Se Qué No Eres De Estas Tierras O Talves De Esta Dimensión .)

Ok , ok , me llamo Fontaine , Frank Fontaine Para Servirle.

-Bueno , Señor Fontaine , podría decirme de donde es su procedencia?

-Bueno Es Algo Largo De Explicar.

-Me Interesa , Realmente.

-Bueno , todo empieza desde las culturas antiguas...

(Vi La Cara De La "Señorita"  
Cambiar Desde La Normalidad Hasta Asco Y Preocupación . )

-Y Bueno Esa Es La Historia De La Humanidad Hasta Ahora.

-Bueno , No Sabía De Tu Especie ,  
Tiene una Naturalesa Muy Inteligente Pero Egoísta .

-Ahora Que Puedo Preguntar Cual es su Nombre ?

-Soy La Pricesa Celestia .

(Bueno supongo que seguiré la corriente .)

-Bien , princesa , podría decirme dónde me encuentro ?

-Bueno , estas En El Palacio De Canterlot…

(Pase Horas Escuchando La Historia De "Equestria" una "Ciudad"  
Fundada hace Miles De Años Y Un Montón De Palabrería Rebuscada .)

-Elementos De La Armonía.…

-Me parece interesante.

(Las Horas comenzaron a pasar, pensé que este sueño duraría mucho)

-Lo Tendré En Este Castillo , Por un tiempo para qu tenga lugar para vivir.

(Pensamiento De Celestia)(No Puedo Confiar En El Lo Observare , no Me Da Buena Espina)

(Pensamiento De Fotaine)(Veo Oportunidad De Negocio Aqui ,Y De Algo Más…)

Porfavor Dejen Sus Opiniones Y Sugerencias , Gracias!


	2. Luz Esperanza

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 2

Hola!

En Este Capitulo Sucederán Cosas Vitales De La Historia , Cuando Use Estos Signos [ ] Es Una Nota De Autor.

Celestia - Llévenlo a un cuarto en La Torre Oeste , Guardias.

-Si Princesa Celestia ,Camina .

Fontaine-(Bueno,Veo que La Tal Celestia ,no Confia ,Pero Bueno Pronto si…)

Guardias-Aquí Es Donde Vivirás , No se te Ocurra Salir en ningún momento .

-Si Señores, no Saldré Hasta Las Órdenes De La Princesa.

-Te Estaremos Viendo.

-Bueno , Tendré Que Esperar Hasta que Se Alejen .

-Bien Fontaine , sabes que no estas en tu mundo y tampoco en un sueño ,pero? estas dispuesto a iniciar de nuevo. una Nueva Vida? Dejar de Ser El Afamado Gángster y Contrabandista Frank Fotaine?el Playboy Millonario Muy Respetado?

….…

-no , no ,NO. pronto esa tal Celestia

Sabrá Quien Es Frank Fontaine .

Bueno , Supongo Que No Me Vendría Mal Estar Por Los Jardines Un Rato.

Fontaine Salió Del Cuarto Pero Al Salir Vio Una Figura Grande Y Misteriosa , Ya Siendo Noche No Identifico Quien Era , Además No Conoció A Nadie.

-Así Que Eres El Recién Llegado , Me Presento , Soy La Princesa Luna

Buenas Noches , Princesa Luna , Me Presento , Soy Frank Fontaine

-Dime Señor Fontaine , Cuales Son Sus Propósitos En Esta Tierra ?

-Bueno Como Verá ,Mi Vida en La Tierra De Los Humanos No Fue Muy Agradable (Que Pedazo De Mentira)

Por Lo Que Tratare De Iniciar Una Nueva Vida Con Más Paz Tranquilidad Y Amor (Que Cosa Tan Más Gay)Además En Mi Tierra Nunca Pude Ver Una Noche Tan Hermosa Como Esta.

-Es Cierto Eso Que Dices?

-Claro Princesa , por que mentiría ?

-Muchas Cosas No Son Lo Que Parecen Aunque No Me Creas Eh Vivido Por Más De 1000 Años.

-(Eso Me Gusta, Me Estoy Ganando Su Confianza ,Después de la plática de Celestia Sobre La Princesa De La Noche no dudo en Hacerme Su "Amigo" )

-Pero , Como Puedo Confiar En Un Extraño ?

-Veo Que El Sol Avisa Su Llegada Espero Verla De Nuevo , Princesa.

-Nos Vemos, Fontaine , Espero Verte De Nuevo .

Fontaine Estaba Rebuscando En Su Cuarto Cuando Encontró Un Libro En El Que encontró unas palabras escritas sobre el :P. J. Jenkins probablemente era otro aburrido libro De Anatomía o Historia como los Que Ya Había Encontrado Antes Estaba Apunto De Dejarlo Cuando Algo Lo Llamo De Ese Libro , Ina Energía , Algo Inexplicable Para Fontaine , Decidió Darle Una Ojeada Y Se Dijo:

-Una Hojeada No Vendría Nada Mal, Verdad ?

Empezó A Leer Cuando Se Detuvo Y Se Dio Cuenta Que Era Un Diario .[NOTA DE AUTOR:Supongo que En Equestria Estarán En El Año 3000 Por Lo Que Diré Que Es Asi] Muy Antiguo Por Su Aspecto El Cual Decía:

1 De Enero 2000

Celestia Nos A Impuesto El Diezmo e Oído Que Se peleó Con Luna , Nos Dio El Mensaje De Que Luna Por Si Atentado A La Corona Sería Reformada En La Luna Por In Tiempo , Mientras Que Ella se encargaría de Los Labores De La Princesa De La Luna.

No Se Sí Equestria Se Valla Al Garete , Sólo Espero Que Celestia Tome Las Decisiones correctas.

Fontaine Cerro El Libro .Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos no sabía que La Princesa Luna había sido enviada A la luna , Tenía La Llave A Equestria ,Pero Como Abriría La Puerta? .Talves ese diario tenga Cosas Sucias Que Celestia Quiso Esconder. que Era?

Fontaine Volvió A Dejar El Libro Donde Estaba , Se Dio La Vuelta Con Una Sonrisa Maliciosa

Que Les Pareció?

Que Hará Fontaine Con Ese Libro?

Que Secretos Tiene Celestia?

Descúbranlo En Esta Saga De El Nuevo Mundo.


	3. Comienzo Del Engaño

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 3

Fontaine Salió Del Cuarto , Donde Se Rncontro Con Celestia .

-Señor Fontaine Le Tengo Aue Presentar A Alguien.

-Claro , Princesa Celestia .

Mientras Pasaban Vieron Como Se Instalaban Vitrales Nuevo Con Algunas Figuras Bien Hechas .

-Dígame Señor Fontaine,Que Le Parece El Castillo, Algunos Guardias Me Han Dicho Que Lo Vieron Pasear Anoche.

-En Realidad Me Parece Muy a bello , y con arte muy fino.

Gracias Señor Fontaine, Le Quiero Presentar A Mi Estudiante Twilight Sparkle , Y Los Elementos De La Armonía , Applejack ,Rarity , Rainbow Dash , Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy .

(Vaya Nombres Tan Más Rebuscados Y Extraños ) Pensaba Fontaine .

-Mucho Gusto En Conocerlas , Fontaine Extendió Su Mano Para Poder Recibir La "Mano" De Alguna De Las Potras , Pero Sólo Una Respondió .

-B..Buenas Tardes Señor , Fontaine?

Dijo La Unicornio Púrpura .

-Buenas Tardes.

Twilight Dijo Algo A Sus Compañeras ,Por Lo Cual Prosiguió

El Saludo.

-Hola! dijo Enérgicamente La Poni Rosada .

-Me Llamo Pinkie Pie Y Tu Como te llamas ?… oh cierto eres Frank

Hola! Frank .Dijo De Nuevo.

-Hola , Supongo.

-Tendremos Que Organizarte una Fiesta De Bienvenida Por Que…

-Calla Querida, Siento Lo De Ella ,Luego Entenderás .Disculpa Si No Me E Presentado , Me Llamo Rarity.

Dijo Una Unicornio De Color Blanco.

Mucho Gusto, Señorita.

Buenas Tardes , Señor Fontaine, Mi Nombre Es Applejack. Dijo Una Voz Ranchera En El Otro Extremo De La Fila.

Pronto Se Escucho El gruñido De Una Pegado Azul Que Estaba flotando En El Aire.

- Hey , Se Que Eres Nuevo Por Aquí Así Que La Primera Vez Que Vayas A Ponyville Verás Mis Acrobacias Y Que Soy La Mejor Despejadora Del Cielo En Toda Equestria .Por CiertoMe Llamo Rainbow Dash.

-Mucho Gusto.(Vaya Patán)

Fontaine Vio A Una Pegaso Amarilla detrás de Rarity ,No Estaba Interesado En Andar De Rogon Por Ahí.

Fontaine vio Algo Familiar Detrás Del Pilar En el que Apareció un par de días atrás .

-Bien Fontaine, Ahora que Has Conocido A La Mayoría De Los Elementos De La Armonía Quiero que se presenten mejor ,Podrán Pasar Por Los Jardines.

-Gracias Princesa , Dijeron Todos Al Unísono .

Fontaine Supo Que Sí Trababa Amistad Con Ellas , que eran subordinadas de la princesa y "Elementos De La Armonía " Tenía el futuro Casi Ganado .

—

Bien , Aquí Termina El Capitulo 3 Gracias Por Leer , Por favor Sigan, pongan en favoritos Y COMENTEN

Gracias Y Sayonara!


	4. Recordando Sombras

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 4

Fontaine ,Salió Tímidamente Del Castillo , Acompañado de las otras seis Lleguas .

-Bien , Supongo que tendré que acompañarlas en este jardín,Chicas.

-Bien Fontaine .Dijo Twilight, Cuéntame Sobre Tu Mundo , Tu Vida En Tu Tierra. Encontramos Un Maletín , El Cual No Pudimos Abrir Con Magia , Supongo Que Estaba Trabado O No?

Fontaine Casi Explota De Rabia Al Saber Que Trataron De registrar Su Portafolios , El Cual Traía Algunas Cosas Reveladoras Para La Verdadera Identidad De Fontaine,Además Mencionaron Que Intentaron Abrirlo Con Magia , Eso Era Real?

-Twilight ,Sabes Que Abrir Cosas Ajenas Es De Mala Educación O No? No Quiero Pensar Otras Cosas De Ti.

-Oh Querido ,No Mal pienses De Twilight , Sólo Quiere Lo Mejor Para Todos. dijo Rarity .

-Bueno , Y Nos Contaras De Ti o No? Dijo La Enérgica Poni Azul .

-Bien , Que Quieren Saber?

-De Que Modo Usaban La Magia En Tu Mundo? dijo Twilight

-Bueno , En Mi Mundo No Existía La Magias , Me Creas O No .

-Enserio? y Cómo Contruian ? o Se Desplazaban De Un Lugar A Otro?

-Nuestra Inteligencia Hacia De Nosotros La Raza Dominante , Además En Mi Mundo No Había Pegasos Ni Unicornios , Todos Los Humanos Éramos Iguales .

Twilight Sabía Que Fontaine No Era Nada Tonto , Pero No Era De Du Confianza Todavía .

-Cual Era La Moda En Tu Mundo,Querido ? [Ya Sabrán Quien Dijo]

-Bueno , Realmente Había Una Gran Variedad De Vestidos Y Ropa En Mi Mundo ,Yo Siempre Use Ropa Casual .

Fontaine Comenzaba A Conocer Sus Actitudes , Twilight Parecía Atraída Por La Magia , Parecía Una De Las Más Inteligente .A Rarity Parecía Ser Modista,La patán Color Azul Parecía Ser Deportista. La Pony Naranja Supuso Que Era Campesina .

-Bueno , Chicas , Y Ustedes A Aue Se Dedica...

-Yo Soy Pastelera , O No ? si Soy Pastelera En La Pastelería De Los Cake , De Los Cake? o Siii !

-Yo Soy Una De Las Mejores Modistas De Equestria O La Mejor ,Si En Algún Momento Vas A Ponyville ,No Me Olvides .

-La Mejor Atleta De Ponyville , Despejadora Del Cielo En Equestria Y Próxima WonderBolt.

-Vendedora De Las Mejor Manzanas De Ponuville De La Granja En Sweet Apple Acres .

Fontaine Noto Que La Pegaso Amarilla Lo Miraba Con Curiosidad , Pero No Se atrevía A Hablarle. decidió Qué la dejaría Por Ahora Pero Siendo Protegida De Celestia Era Importante Conocerla.

Y Díganme Chicas , Por Que Tienes Unas Marcad En Los Costados ?

-Muestran Nuestra Habilidad Especial Sobre Algo , Dime Fontaine ,Por Que Llevas Ropas Puestas Todo El Tiempo Estabas algún tipo de evento especial antes de llegar ?

-En Mi Mundo Todas La Personas Utilizábamos Ropa Todos Los Días , En Eventos O No.

-Bien , Querido , Aprecian La Belleza De La Ropa . dijo Rarity .

Se Hacía De Tarde , Celestia Salió De Su Balcón Dándole Señas A Twilight Para Volver .

-Bueno Fontaine , Debemos Volver A Ponyville , Hasta Luego .

Las 6 Yeguas Se Despidieron Y Marcharon .

Fontaine Se Sentó En Una Banca, Donde Admiró Una Estatua De Un Ser Extraño , Algo Como Un Dragón Con Una Mano De Oso Y Demás.

Se Dirigió Hacia El Castillo , Donde Encontró A Celestia Admirando Los Grandes Vitrales .

-Princesa…Podría Hacer Una Pregunta ?

-Claro Fontaine , Dime .

-Donde Esta Mi Portafolios ?

-Disculpa Fontaine ,Olvide Entregartelo .

-Gracias Princesa .

Fontaine Se Fue A Su Cuarto ,Admiro El Cristal En El Que Se Veían Seis Yeguas Postradas Ante Un Caballo Más Grande .

Fontaine Llego A Su Cuarto , Donde Poso El Portafolios Y Cerro Las Cortinas .

-Bien , Fontaine

Fontaine Comenzó A Mover Las Ruedas Con Dígitos

-768 … 060 …

Fontaine Levanto Los Seguros .

-Vaya .

Fontaine Admiro Su Portafolios Vio Muchos Papeles Y Bolígrafos , Pero Fontaine Sabía Que No Era Lo Único Que tenía ,Levanto El "Fondo" De Du Portafolios Revelando Una Magnum .45 Con 5 Rondas Más . Y Una Grabadora De Voz Con 20 Cintas Virgen .

Fontaine Recordó Todo .Estaba Apuntando Con Su 45. A Un. viejo Estafador En Su Despacho Cuando Todo Empezó De Nuevo .

Fontaine Sabía Que El No Estaba Hecho Para Ese Mundo .

Pero Empezaba A Ver Oportunidad De Algo Bueno .

—-•

Gracias Por Seguir Leyendo Pido Que Den Follows O Favoritos Y Porfavor Comenten .


	5. La Reencarnación

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 5

—•

Doy Gracias A Los Usuarios Que An Comentado Y A Otro Usuario Anónimo Que Se Expresó Más Directo. Pido Que Sí Tiene Opiniones Malas No Las Comenten , Y Que Me Digan En Que Puedo Mejorar , Gracias .

—•

Habían Pasado Dos Semanas Desde Que Fontaine Conoció A Las 6 Yeguas , Fontaine Recibía Ropa Y Comida Todos Los Días , Fontaine Reflexionaba Sobre Su Vida En Ese Mundo , Al Parecer No Había Otros Humanos.

-La Princesa Celestia Solicita Verlo Mañana Por La Mañana . Dijo Un Guardia Dejando Una Canasta en La Puerta De Fontaine .

-Claro .

Fontaine Cogió La Comida Del Cesto Se Daba Cuenta Que Le Enviaban Sólo Vegetales Por Lo Que Pensó Que Serán Vegetarianos.

-Este Mundo No Es Como El Que Conozco , Si Fuera Mi Mundo Me Hubieran Hechado A La Primera .

Fontaine Decidió Ir Por Algo De Aire Fresco ,Cuando Salió Vio De Nuevo A Esa Sombra Misteriosa … La Princesa Luna .

-Princesa Luna , Que Suerte Verla De Nuevo .

-Eso Mismo Digo Fontaine , No Se Qué Decir Sobre Lo Que Me Dijiste Hace 2 Semanas .

-Pues Bien Me Temo Que Es Verdad.

-Como Era La Noche En Tu Mundo , Fontaine ?

-Nunca Pude Admirar Noches Tan Bellas , En Mi mundo La Contaminación No Lo Permitía. Pasaba Mis Noches Solo , Sin Alguien Que me Acompañara .

Fontaine Sabia Que Luna Le Gustaba Estar Sola , O La Rechazaban Por El Hecho De Revelarse Contra Celestia .

-Eso Te Pasaba Fontaine , No Tenías Nadie Que Te Acompañara?

-Tristemente , No .

Fontaine Se Dio Un Fuerte Apretó En El Brazo Para Soltar Algunas Lágrimas.

-No Te Preocupes Fontaine , A Mi También Me A Pasado Lo Mismo, La Princesa Rechazada Por Su Propio Pueblo .

Fontaine Noto Que La Princesa Le Había Tomado Más Confianza A Fontaine .

-No Se Preocupe , Princesa , Yo También Fui Rechazado Por Mi Familia Y Toda La sociedad .(Que Pedazo De Mentira ,Fui Uno De Los Más Aceptados Y Millonarios , Todos Me Querían. )

-Mi Hermana Me a Hablado De Dejarte Ir A Ponyville Bajo La Vigilancia De Los Elementos De La Armonía .

-No Me Gusta Ser Un Arrimado En El Castillo , Tengo Que Trabajar Por Costa Propia.

-No Eres Un Estorbo Para Mi Fontaine, Ni Para Mi Hermana Pero Tenemos Que Dejarte Ir .

-Gracias Princesa .

Unos Rayos De Sol Anunciaron La Llegada De La Princesa Del Sol .

-Realmente Fue Un Gusto Conocerla Princesa , Y Desearía Verla De Nuevo .

-Digo Lo Mismo Fontaine .

Fontaine Decidió Irse A Tomar Un Descanso Para Luego Ver A Celestia .

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó Cuando Su Reloj Marcaban A Las 10:00 ,En Verdad Nunca Había Prestado Atención A Las Horas En Equestria.

Se Dispuso A Caminar Hacia El Castillo.

Los Visitantes Del Castillo Ya No Lo Veain Tan Raro , Pero No Se Le Acercaban .

-Bien Princesa , Para Que Me Quería Solicitar ?

-Fontaine Durante Tanto Tiempo De Pensar , E Decidido Que Te Enviare A Ponyville , Tendrás Ya Una Casa Amueblada Esperándote .

-Gracias Princesa , Pero Por Que Tomo Esa Decisión ?

-No E Visto Mal Comportamiento En Ti Por Lo Que Te dejare Ir ,Ve Por Tu Maletín

Pensamiento De Celestia :(Se Que No Debo Pero Tengo Que Hacerlo)

-Fontaine ? Dime Qué Harás Cuando Llegues A Ponyville ?

Celestia Trato De Leer La Mente De Fontaine .

-Pues Tratare De Llevar Una Vida Respetable ,Abriré Un Negocio Y Tratare De Ganar Algo De Dinero.

(Que esta Pasando ? No Puedo Leer Su Mente )

-Claro Fontaine , Puedes Ir Por Tus Cosas .

Fontaine Partió Hacia Su Cuarto .

-Parece Que La Princesa Luna Estaba En Lo Correcto .

Fontaine Llego A Su Cuarto Donde Tomo El Portafolios Y Tomo El Viejo Diario Que Encontró Unas Semanas Atrás , El Cual No Había Leído .

También Tomó Las Varias Ropas Que Le Habían Diseñado Finamente.

Tomo Paso Rápido Hacia El Castillo De Nuevo .

-Bien Princesa , Creo Que Estoy Listo.

-Caballeros , Porfavor Lleven Al Señor Fontaine A Ponyville .

-Si Princesa Celestia .Dijeron Los Guardias Con Dureza .

-Nos Vemos Señor Fontaine , Nos Veremos Pronto .Dijo La Princesa Mientras Fontaine Subía A Un Carruaje Muy Fino .

-Nos Vemos Princesa Celestia , Y Gracias Por Todo !

Cuando Fontaine Subió Al Carruaje Vio Una Figura Negra Verlo Desde Una De Las Torres Más Altas.

El Carruaje Comenzó A Levitar Y A Avanzar Por El Aire.

Fontaine Solo Hizo Una Seña De Despedida Con La Mano .

Fontaine Cerro La Ventana Y Comenzó A Pensar :(Celestia Me Observa , Como lo Dijo Luna , Las 6 Seguramente Me Estarán Esperando.)

Fontaine Se acomodó En La Silla y Dijo:

-Me E Ganado La Utopía

—•

Aqui Termina La La Primera Parte , Desde Ahora Todo Será Más Interesante e Intenso .

Porfavor Comenten En Que Puedo Mejorar .

Gracias.


	6. Muchas Palabras

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 6

—•

Veo Que No A Muchos Os Gusta Esta Historia , Pero E Visto Peores Mejores Valoradas .

Pero Pronto Mejorara , Ya Lo Verán.

—•

Fontaine Veía Un Pequeño Pueblo Se Veía A La Distancia Talvez A Unos 5 Kilómetros .Era Un Pueblo Relativamente Pequeño Y Un Bosque Muy Denso Se Extendía Detrás De El .Ya Se Preguntaba Cual Sería Su Unos 15 Minutos Hasta Que Fontaine sintió Como El Carruaje Aterrizó Suavemente .

-Ya Llegamos?

Fontaine Tomo Su Maleta y Abrió La Puerta ,Donde Vio 6 Yeguas 5 Con Un Collar Y La Unicornio Morada Con Una Tiara .

-Hola Chicas , Por Que Tan Bien Vestidas?

-Hola Fontaine , La Princesa Nos Aviso Que Vendrías , Y Te Estuvimos Esperando .

-Oh Chicas , No Tenían Que Hacerlo  
De Verdad.

-Créeme Que Es Necesario.

-Pero ,Por Que Todo El Arreglo De Los Collares Y La Tiara?

-Simple Adorno

Fontaine Noto Como La Poni Naranja Callo Algo Que Pensaba Decir .

-Porfavor Sean Honestas.

La Poni Naranja Todavía Callo Más Lo Que Tenía Que Decir .

-Bueno Confió En Ustedes.

-Te Dirigiremos Hasta Tu Casa Querido Y Te Aremos Un Pequeño Recorrido Turístico Por La Ciudad.

-!Si! Y Te Daremos Una Fiesta De Bienvenida ! dijo Pinkie Pie

-Gracias Chicas.

-Primero Quiero Que Conozcas El Centro De Ponyville Donde Se Encuentra El Ayuntamiento La Pastelería De Los Cake…

-Si! Ahí Es Donde Vivo!

-Y Boutique Carrusel !  
Lugar De Los Mejores Diseños y Claro Y Humilde Casa .

-Por Allá Verás La Zona Residencial En Donde Se Encuentran La Mayoría De Las Casas De Los Habitantes De Ponyville .

- Y Más Allá Veras Sweet Apple Acres , Sembradío De Las Mejores Manzanas De Ponyville .

Applejack Solo Escondió Su Cara Bajo Su Sombrero .

-Ah Y También Ahí Se Encuentra La Biblioteca O Casa De Twilight .

Fontaine Se Confundió Al Ver Un Árbol Como Un Hogar , Pero Estaba En Un Mundo De Ponis, Que Más Podía Pasar?

-Te Llevaremos A Tu Casa , Que Esta A Las Afueras De Ponyville , Cerca De Sweet Apple Acres .

EL Camino Fue Largo Y Algo Cansado Pero Finalmente Llegaron.  
Fontaine Vio La Casa Y Pensó:(Celestia Si Que Se Luce Con sus Regalos).

-Oh Querido Valla Que Te Envidio .

-Es Realmente Bonita ,Claro ,Si No Te Molesta. dijo La Pegaso Amarilla.

(Vaya,Hasta Que Se Le ocurrió Hablar)Pensó Fontaine .

-Si Es Bonita. Dijo Twilight .

-Gracias Chicas ,Ahora Si Les Molesta , Explorare Mi Casa.

-Si! pero No Olvides Ir A Tu Junta De Bienvenida En Mi Casa A Las 2:00 De La Tarde !

-No Será Más Que Una Pequeña Junta Entre Nosotros ,Sólo Nosotros.

-Ok , Estaré Presente .

-Nos Vemos Fontaine. Exclamaron Las 5 Yeguas Al Unísono . Separándose De Camino.

-Vaya.

Fontaine Entro En La casa Sorprendido De La Buena Arquitectura Del Recibidor .

Subió Por Las Escaleras Donde Vio Un Pasillo Bien Arreglado Y Amueblado Como Toda La Casa.  
Vio Cuatro Habitaciones .

-Cual Será El Dormitorio?

Entro En La Primera Habitación, Donde Encontró Un Baño Bien Arreglado Y Nuevo Aunque Era Un Poco Pequeño A Su Parecer.

-Nada Mal. Aclaro Fontaine .

Entro En La Segunda Habitación Donde Se Encontró Con Un Bello Estudio Con Un EscritorioDe Caoba Tallado A Mano.

-Que Bellos Al Tomarse La Molestia.

Entro A La Tercera Habitación , Donde Se Encontró Con Un Dormitorio Amplio Con Una Bella Vista Hacia La Granja Sweet Apple Acres .

-Bueno , Una Buena Siesta No Me Vendrá Mal.

Fontaine Se Acostó En Su nueva Cama .

—•

-FONTAINE ! FONTAINE !  
Abré Se Que Estas Ahí , Ábreme !  
Dijo Una Vos Masculina Furiosa.

-Que?

-Abreme Malnacido .

-No.

- No Cometas El Mismo Error que cometiste en tu mundo , Iniciaste De Nuevo , No Malgastes Tu Tiempo Y Ábreme !

-Vete al Carajo, Yo Hago Lo Que Quiera!

-Eres Un Desgraciado!

—•

Fontaine Se Despertó Sudando Frío.

-Vaya , Vaya , En Este Mundo También Hay Pesadillas. Supongo Que Tomare Una Ducha Para Calmarme.

Fontaine Tomo Una Toalla y Se Dirigió A Su Baño .

—•

Fontaine Se Ponía Su Traje Limpio Y Nuevo Diseñado Por La Señorita Rarity , El Traje Era Muy Cómodo.  
El Reloj Marcaba Las 1:30 .

-Tiempo Exacto Para Ir A Pie .

Fontaine Tomo Paso Hacia Su Entrada Cuando Iva a Cerrar Su Puerta Se PercatóDe Que No Había Llaves.

-Vaya. Tan seguro Es Este Lugar?

-Hola, Señor Fontaine .

-Huh? , oh Hola Applejack.

-Oiga , Señor , Hace Unas Horas Le Mintieron, Los Collares Y La Tiara De Twilight , Eran Para Atacarte Si tu Pensabas Atacarnos, La Princesa No Pensaba Usarlo, Pero Twilight Insistió.

Pensamiento De Fontaine :( Que Rayos? Pueden Vencerme Por Medio De Esas Porquerías ? )

-No Hay Problemas Applejack , Nunca Pensare En Hacerles Daño.

El Resto Del Camino Se Lo Pasaron Callados Hasta Que Llegaron a La Famosa Pastelería De Los Cake.

-Bueno ,Señor Fontaine Hemos Llegado.

-Porfavor No Me Llames Señor Fontaine , Llámame Frank.

-Claro Señor…

-Porfavor , Te Lo Pido.

-Ok , Frank .

Entraron Juntos A La Pastelería , Donde Salió Una Gran Bola De Ponies Diciendo : !SORPRESA¡.  
Fontaine Trato De Dar Su Cara De Sorpresa Más Fingida Que Pudo , Ya Que El Se Las Olía .

-Oh! Gracias Chicas!

-Si ! y Te Presento a Derpy A Bon Bon A …

Pinkie Pie Presento A Un Sin Fin De Ponis A Fontaine En Cuestión De Segundos.

-Y Te Presento A Lyra Heartstrings

-Hola , Señorita Heartstrings .

-H-Hola.

-Bueno Seño…

-Usted Es Un Humano? o Dios Mío Eres Real? Oh Dios Oh Dios .Yo Amo A Los Humanos Oh Dios Oh Dios .

-Bueno Señorita Heartstrings,  
Ahora Estoy Ocupado Pero Le Paso La Dirección De Mi Casa Es Justo Unos 100 Metros De La Granja De Sweet Apple Acres , La Casa Blanca.

-Oh Si , Iré A Visitarlo , Claro Que Sí,  
Tengo Muchas Preguntas Por Hacerle…

Fontaine Se Alejaba Mientras La Poni Loca Seguía Hablando Sola.

Fontaine Se Mantuvo Formal Casi Toda La Fiesta Hasta Que Altas Horas De La Noche La Mayoría De Los Ponis Se Habían Retirado Y Sólo Quedaban Algunos Dormidos Aparte De Applejack, Twilight ,Rarity ,Pinkie Pie , Y Rainbow Dash Las 5 Yeguas Junto Con Fontaine Se Encontraban Bastante Ebrios como Para Hablar de Cualquier Cosa.

-Que Les Parece *Hicup* Si Juganos A La Botella . Dijo La Ebria Poni Rosada.

-Bien. Dijeron Todos

Pinkie Fue La Primera En Girar La Botella , La Cual Término Señalando A Rainbow Dash.

-Verdad O Reto?

-Verdad !

-Bien, Te Gustan Los Sementales O Las Yeguas?

-Puff, Ya Saben Muy Bien La Respuesta ,Obvio que Las Lleguas.

Solo Hubo Algunas Expresiones De Risas Entre Los Otros 5 Invitados.

-Tu Turno Applejack!

-Bien , Bien .

La Botella Esta Vez Señalo Hasta Pinkie Pie .

-Verdad O Reto?

-Verdad *Hickup*

-A Cuantos Semetales Te Has Tirado?

-Perdí La Cuenta Desde el Número 50 .

En El rostros De Los Invitado Se Dibujó Una Cara Leve De Asombro, algunos estaban Muy Borrachos Para entenderlo.

-Es Tu Turno Rarity .

-Claro Querida.

La Botella Giro Y Término Señalando A Twilight .

-Verdad O Reto , Twilight ?

-Verdad .

-Alguna Ves Has Tenido A Un Semental En Tus Pesuñas O Siempre Has Estado Sola ?

-Pregúntaselo A Mis Novelas Eróticas.

Una Pequeña Risa Salio De Fontaine.

-Es Tu Turno Twilight .

Twilight Permaneció Callada Hasta Que La Botella Giro Y Señalo Hasta Fontaine .

-Verdad O Reto ?

-Verdad.

-Dime Fontaine , Siempre E Sospechado De Ti , y Tu Calva Me Da Miedo, Que Eras En Realidad En El Otro Mundo Y Que Piensas Hacer En Este ?.

Pregunto Despreocupadamente La Unicornio Ebria.

-Bueno…*Hickup* Yo Er Contrabandista, Asesino Y Espía Pero Vaya Que Fui RespetadoY Cuanto Lo Que PiensoHacer En Este Mundo Es Ganarme Su ConfianzaY Luego Infiltrarme Y Matar a…

Fontaine Callo Dormido Al Igual Que Las Demás Yeguas .

Talvez Fontaine Había Sellado Su Destino.

—•

Como Os Había Dicho , Las Cosas Se Pondrán Muy Interesantes.

Gracias Por Leer!

—•


	7. Descubrimientos

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 7

—•

Hola ! , Bueno , Si alguien Esta Leyendo Esto ,Veo Que Cada Ves Los Views Bajan Más , Tan Mierda Esta La Historia?

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó Sin Saber En Donde Se Encontraba.

-Que Rayos Pasó?

Fontaine Recordó Al Momento lo Pasado Anoche , Mucha Sidra Y Algunas Verdades .

-Donde Estoy?

Fontaine porfin Reconoció Donde Estaba , Estaba Tirado Sobre El Mostrador De La Tienda De Pasteles .

-Como Llegue Aquí?

Fontaine Noto Que Los Demás Seguían Dormidos , Su Reloj Marcaban Las 1:00 De La Mañana

-Creo Que Será Mejor Que Me Retire.

Fontaine Tomo Paso Rápido Para Salir De Ponyville Y Entrar Al Camino Rural Hacia Su Casa.

-Vaya Día , Llego A Un Pueblo Lleno De Caballos Que Hablan Y Término Ebrio Con Ellos.

Fontaine Iba A Medio Camino De Su Casa , Cuando Resbalo Por La Hierba Chocando Con Piedras Y Terminando Chocando Con Un Árbol.

-CARAJO! , Por Que Siempre Me Pasa Esto?

Fontaine Se Levantó Lentamente, Sintió Su Traje Desgarrado Por La Ramas , Y Algunas Gotas De Sangre Cayendo De Pequeñas Cortadas .

-Diantres ! Mi Traje Se Arruinó , Pero Juro Que…

Fontaine Quedo En Shock Por Lo Que Vio Entre Las Plantas .

-Oh Dios Mío…

Fontaine Se Acercó Lentamente Y Una Sonrisa Maliciosa Se Dibujó En Su Cara .

-Oh Si...

Fontaine Se Acercó Y Admiró A La Belleza Escondida Y Rodeada De Varias Plantas.

-Creí Que De Las Tuyas No Había Aquí.

Fontaine Tomo La Planta Y La Acarició Lentamente .

-oh , Mi Querido Tabaco ,Se Que Eres Dañino , Pero Le Veo Dinero Por Doquier .

Fontaine Volvió A Esconder La Planta , Y Se Retiró .

-Vaya , Si Todavía No Se Comercia el Uso De El Tabaco Me Irá Excelente .

Fontaine Subió De Nuevo A el Camino Arreglándose la Corbata .  
Después de 10 Minutos De Caminar Finalmente Llego A Su Casa .

-No Hay Lugar Como El Hogar .

Fontaine Solo Dio Una Vuelta A La Perilla .

Había Tenido Un Día Largó , Se Sentía Cansado , Se Dirigió A Su Cuarto .Rápidamente Se Hecho En La Cama.

Comenzó A Recordad Cosas…Algo Que Había Dicho Ese Día , Pero No Recordaba Que .

-Creo Que Tengo Que Dormir .

Fontaine Comenzó A Recordar Lo Pasado, Estaba Con Las Chicas , Estaban Jugando , Dijo Algo Que No Debían Levantó Sudando Frío , Sabía Que Sí Recordaban Algo Las Chicas Estaría Jodido.

-Como Pude Ser Tan Imbécil ?

Fontaine Estaba Preocupado De Una Manera Muy Exagerada.

-Que Voy A Hacer?

Fontaine Vio Du Maleta Y Recordó Que Dentro Todavía Estaban Algunas De Su Pertenencias ,Tomo El Libro De El Tal J. P. Jenkins .

-Bueno , Almenos Tendré Algo Con Que Amenazar A Celestia , O No?

Comenzó A Hojear De nuevo .

19 De Abril 2000

Celestia Nos Aprieta Cada Vez Las Tuercas Más Duro , Quiere Que Las Ofrendas Hacia Los "Padres Creadores" Estén Listas Para hoy a la Una Y Nos Aviso Ayer . Yo Creo Que Los "Padres Creadores" Es Celestia Y Su cartera .

Cada Vez Nos Manda A Repartir Nuestras Ganancias Con Otros Ponys Que No Hacen Nada Por Di Que Mejore.

Fontaine Se Dio Cuenta De Algo Clave. Celestia Era Comunista .

-Sólo Espero Que No Recuerden Nada. dijo Fríamente .

Fontaine Se Acostó Rígidamente Sobre La Cama

—•

Que Tal?  
Como Cren Que Vaya El Negocio De Fontaine Con El Tabaco ?

Creen Que Las Chicas Recuerden Algo?

Léanlo En Em Próximo Capitulo "Visión Al Futuro"

Gracias Por Leer!


	8. Visión Al Futuro

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 8

—•

Talves Tarde En Los Capítulo días Por Que Estoy En otros 2 Proyectos .

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó De Su Cama Suave Y Tranquilamente .

-Vaya Noche .

Fontaine Sabe Que Si Le Pregunta A Las Demás Sobre Algo , Especialmente A Twilight , Pues Era Probablemente La Más Inteligente , Sospecharían .

-Bueno , Tendré Que Ir A Ver A Mi Planta De Tabaco.

Fontaine Se Vistió Formalmente , Ya Siendo Toda Su Ropa De Trajes Elegantemente Diseñados Por La Señorita Rarity.

-Bueno Le Preguntaré A La Chica Rosa , Se Ve Tan Inocente , Tal Ves No Sospeche .Tomo Du Portafolios.

Fue A Contemplar El Día Desde La Ventana Que Daba Una Vista Al Campo Y A Sweet Apple Acres .

-Vaya Menuda Vista .

Dijo Fontaine Viendo La Granja , Estaba Descuidada , Había Un Caballo Que Tiraba De Un Arado demasiado Viejo A Su Parecer .

Veía También A La Poni Naranja Patear Los Árboles Dejando Caer Las Manzanas Eñ Un Balde , Todo Se Veía Tan Laborioso y Cansado .

-Tengo Una Idea . declaro Fontaine Lentamente.

Fontaine BajoSus Escaleras Rápidamente Y Se Dirijio A Donde Encontró La Planta .Al Llegar Todavía Vio Un Pedazo De Su Camiseta , Quito Las Plantas Que Escondían El Tabaco .

-Hola De Nuevo , Querida. dijo Fontaine A La Planta Solitaria

Al Darse Cuenta De Que Había Otra Planta De Tabaco Fontaine Dibujo Una Sonrisa .

-Excelente. Sólo Falta Saber Si Es Legal En Este Lugar .Y Tomo Una Hoja De La Planta Para Que La Observaran Y La Puso En Su Portafolios.

Fontaine Se Dirigió A El Centro De Ponyville , Donde Se Encontró A La Poni Rosada .

-Hola Fontaine !

-Hola Pinkie Pie , Que Paso Ayer sean La Fiesta Después De Las 11:00 , Recuerdas Algo ? Dijo Fontaine Nerviosamente Y Preguntándose Si Había Hecho Lo Correcto Al Preguntarle.

-Ummh , Si , Espera , No , O Si ? , Claro Que Sí!

-En-Enserio?

-Oh Claro! , Estábamos Tu ,Twi , Aj , Rarity ,Rainbow Y Yo!

- Y Que Más Paso?

-Jugábamos A La Botella Y Le Toco A…

-Que Dije Yo?

- Tu Dijiste Que…No Lo Se?

Caíste Dormido!

-Enserio ?

-Si!

-Bueno , Gracias .

Caminando Hacia El Ayuntamiento Vio Como Lyra Lo Veía Con Miedo , Pero No Le Presto Atención , Siguió Su Camino Hacia El Ayuntamiento .

-Buenas Tardes , Me Gustaría Tener Una Junta Con La Persona Que Dirige El Ayuntamiento .

-Claro , Porfavor Espere La Secretaria .

Ella Entro A La Oficina En La Que Probablemente Era La De El Alcalde.

Pasaron Unos 10 Minutos Hasta Que salió De La Oficina Otra Pony Color Café Claro Y Cabello Gris Con Un Aspecto De Mayor .

Porfavor Pase , La Princesa Celestia Me Aviso Que Vendría A Ponyville .

-Claro . dijo Fontaine Pasando A La Oficina , Extrañado De Que La Poni Y El Fueran Los Únicos Ahí.

- Dígame De Que Me Quería Hablar?

-Usted Es La Alcaldesa De Ponyville?

- Si Lo Soy .

Fontaine Puso Una Cara De Duda , Pero Término Diciéndole:

- Bien Alcaldesa , Deseo Poder Vender Esta Planta .Le Decía Mientras Le Pasaba La Hoja De Tabaco. La E Llamado Tabaco , Y Tiene Muchos Usos Personales .

- Déjeme Ver . dijo La Alcaldesa Mientras Sacaba Un Libro Buscando Algo. Pasaron Unos 20 Minutos Hasta Que Dijo :

-Pero? dónde Conseguiste Esto?

-Iva Hacia Mi Casa Y La Encontré .

-Bien , Pero Que "Usos Personales"

Tiene?

-Fumar .Dijo Fontaine Nervioso.

-Fumar? , Que Es Eso?

-Un Método De Quitar El Estrés .

-Bien , Pero Del 100% De Sus Ganancias 20% Las Entregara A El Gobierno De Ponyville Para Los Bienes Públicos . Dijo La Pony De Edad Avanzada .

-Me Parece Excelente

Donde Establecerá Du Negocio ?

Justo A Las Afueras De Sweet Apple Acres .

Bien, Porfavor Llene Esta Ficha .

Fontaine Lleno Una Ficha En La Que Preguntaba Su Información .

-Empezare Mañana Mismo.

-Si Señor…Fontaine , Y Recuerde Mensualmente Dará El 20% De Sus Ganancias .

-Claro .

Fontaine Se Dirigió Corriendo Y Feliz De Su Logro Y Saber Que No Conocían Su Existencia Y Ignoraban Sus Dañinos Efectos.

Llego A Su Casa Y Felizmente Pidió Prestada Pintura Negra A Applejack La Cual La Presto Amablemente

Y Fontaine Puso Sobre Su Puerta Con Pintura Negra:

"TABAQUERÍA FONTAINE"

—•

Aquí Termina El Capitulo "Visón Al Futuro" Que Os Pareció ?


	9. Mancha Del Pecado

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 9

—•

Si Os Parecen Buenos Los Capítulos os Pido que Den Follows O Favorito , Gracias. Probablemente Se El Mejor Capitulo Hasta Ahora , Me Esforze Investigando Muchas Cosas Y Escribiéndolo Este Capitulo Contiene Gore Leve

Y Una Respuesta A El Usuario Cartman 6X61 , Esta Historia No Trata De Columbia , Trata De Rapture , Que Es La Ciudad Del Primer Juego De La Saga ,No Bioshock Infinite .

—•

Fontaine Fue A La Granja De Applejack Y Le Preguntó Que Si Podían Hablar De Un Negocio Aue Fontaine Quería Proponerle .

-Bien Applejack , Puedo Llamarte Applejack?

-Claro.

-Bien , Te Lo Diré Directamente . Se Qué Te Dedicas Al Cultivo De Manzanas O No?

-Si.

-Se Que Las Tierras De Tu Granja Son Fértiles Y Por eso Te Pido Este Trato :Nececito Que Me Prestes Unos 500 Metros De Tu Granja Donde No Haya Árboles .

-Que?

-Si Aceptas Este Trato Dentro De Un Año ,Cuando Mis Plantas Estén Listas Para Vender Te Daré El 30% De Mis Ganancias , Que Te Parece?

-Bien , Pero Dime Cuanto Es El 30% De Tus Ganancias ?

-Serían Aproximadamente 250.000 Dólares .

-Dola Que ?

-Dólares , O Acaso Usan Los Rublos ?

-Que es Eso?

-Que Sitema Monetario Usan?

-El Bit .

-El Bit ? Bueno Serían Unos 250.000 Bits Anuales .

Applejack Puso Una Cara De Asombrada.

-Entonces Que Me Dice ?

-Como Estoy Segura De Que El 30% Sean 250.000 Bits?

-Usted Confié En Mi .

Applejack Asintió Y Le Preguntó :

-Y Que Pasa Si No Tiene El 30% Para Dentro De Un Año?

-Quedara A cargo De todos Mis cultivos y tendré que Pagarle De todos Modos Los 250.000 Bits.

-Bien , Puede Empezar Desde Hoy Mismo , Le Enseñare Donde Va A Hacer Su Cultivo.

—•

Lyra Estaba Preocupada.

-Que Pasa Si Es Cierto?

Lyra Estaba En Su Casa Pensante.

-Y Si Hablaba En Verdad Fontaine?

—•

[NOTA DE AUTOR:SI quieren Saltense Esta Párate Hasta La Próxima Separación, Por Que De Va Explicar Como Fontaine Logra Hacer El Tabaco Fumable ]

Fontaine Preparaba Las Plantas Tenía Un Plato Lleno De Semillas Pues Eran Muy Pequeñas.

Fontaine Comenzaba A Deshojar Las Plantas , Eran Las 7:00 De La Mañana , Era Un Trabajo Duro Para Un solo Hombre .

El Sabía Como hacer Un Cigarro Y Plantar El Tabaco De Manera Artesanal , Era Una De Las Pocas Cosas Que Agradecía A Sus Amigo De La Adolescencia.

Fontaine Término De Deshojar Las Plantas Para Ponerlas En Su Tejado , Antes De Eso Pidió Amablemente A La Tal Rainbow Que Porfavor Siempre Tuviera Despejada , A La Cual Le Negó Primero Pero Al Final No Se Negó.

El Proceso Le Llevaría Meses Pero Al Final Obtendría Lo Que Quería…

Dinero.

2 MESES DESPUÉS .

Fontaine Estaba Listo Para el Siguiente Paso , Mientras El Esperaba , Cultivo Sus Semillas ,

De Vez En Cuando Lo Ayudaba La Hermanita De La Poni Naranja.

Primero Planto Las Semillas En Baldes Y Al Crecer Unos 10 CM Las Paso Al Cultivo En El Suelo .

Eso Si Fue Cansado ,Utilizo El Método Tradicional De Llenar Con Agua Las Zanjas Y Meterse Descalzo Para Plantar Mata Por Mata .

Dejándolas Crecer Por 3 Meses A Mediados De Agosto , Comenzó A Cosecharlas , Por Suerte Applejack Que Poco A Poco Se Fue Ganando Su Confianza Como Todos Los Demás Ponis Igual , Le Brindo Ayuda Su Hermano , El Caballo Rojo.

-Vaya Trabajo Pesado No?

El Caballo Solo Asintió Tomando Una Oz Con La Boca Y Cuidadosamente Cortaba La Planta.

Mientras Tanto En El Tabaco Que Fontaine Encontró Primero , Lo Había Dejado Hervir Con El Viejo Método Del Vapor .

Luego Lo Dejo Aplanarse Entre Dos Tablas Durante 2 Dias , No Era El Método Más Limpio , Pero El Más Barato.

Luego Lo Dejaba Reposar En Envases Durante Otros 2 Meses .

Claro, No Todo El Dinero Que Empleo En Envases Y Tablas Lo Saco Por Arte De Magia , Comenzo A Trabajar En El Mercado De Ponyville Para Llevar Mandados ,No Era El Mejor Trabajo , Pero De Algo A Nada , Decía Fontaine A Las Yeguas .

Después De Cosechar Comenzo El Mismo Proceso De Largos Meses En Preparar Las Hojas .

Al Final Fontaine Trituraba El Tabaco Muchas Veces Hasta Alcanzar Pequeños Pedazos , Luego Comenzó A Enrollarlos En Papel Arroz , El Cual Le Costó 2 Meses De Sueldo , Si , Trabajaba En La Granja, En Su Casa , Y En El Pueblo,

Pero Porfin El 23 De Agosto De Ese Mismo Año , 6 Meses Después De Arduo Trabajo , Obtuvo Un Total De 10 Cigarros Por Hoja , La Planta Teniendo 8 Hojas Y Teniendo 25 Plantas Crecidas Y Cosechadas En En Total 2.000 Cigarrillos Para vender .

—•

Fontaine Cayo Exhausto Sobre Su Cama , Era La Primera Ves Que Sentía De Nuevo Su cama , Mientras Plantaba , El Dormía En El suelo De UnPequeño Establo Que Logró Construir De Viejas Maderas .

Fontaine Trabajo Día Y Noche Durante 6 Meses Seguidos Bajo El Rayo Del Sol, Sus Músculos Se MarcabanMucho Más Bajo Su Camiseta .

-Sólo Espero , Que Tenga Éxito .Dijo Mientras Caía En El Sueño.

—•

-FONTAINE ? , FONTAINE ! Ábreme Ahora Mismo Esa Puerta .

Se hallan En Su Despacho Sobre Su Escritorio , Le Sangraba La Nariz .

-No Comiences De Nuevo , Por El Sendero Incorrecto .NO DE NUEVO!

-Si Deseó Quitarme Una Pierna Lo Haré , Nadie Me Obliga A Hacer nada.

El Silencio Conquisto El Cuarto .

(Creo Que Iré A Abrir La Puerta ) Pensó Fontaine .

Camino Lentamente Hacia La Puerta . y La Abrió.

-Te Tengo Desgraciad…

Fontaine Noto Que No Había Nadie,

Sólo Vio Algo Que Le Destruyo El Alma Y Lo Dejo Petrificado.

-Pero Que…Demonios?

Frente El Estaba Canterlot , Ardiendo En Llamas , Se Escuchaban Gritos De Dolor Y Desgracia .

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó Tranquilo , Con Una Serenidad Enfermiza , Por Alguna Razón Ese Sueño Lo Tranquilizo .

-Creo Que Necesito Ir A Un Psicólogo .

Fontaine Tomo Una Ducha Y Se Puso Su Mejor Traje Y Corbata .

-Hoy Es El Gran Día.

Fontaine abrió La Puerta De Du Casa Y Puso En su Puerta "Abierto"

Fontaine Espero En La Puerta Al Menos 2 Horas , Pensó Que Habría Más Gente , Pues Había Puesto Un Cartel Que Decía :

Los Nuevo Cigarrillos :FONTAINE !

Cansado De ser aburrido y simple en alguna junta o Con Las Damas ? Siempre Nervioso Y Tratando De Relajarse ?

Pues Venga Por Una Muestra Gratis En La Casa Blanca Junto Sweet Apple Acres .

Un Caballo De Aspecto De Adulto Joven Llego .

-Cigarros Fontaine ?

-Claro , Pasa Porfavor Dijo Fontaine Dirigiéndolo Hacia Su Despacho .

-Una Muestra Gratis ?

-Claro. Dijo El Muchacho Unicornio Mientras Trataba De Levitar El Cigarro .

-Que Rayos ? Se Dijo Al Momento De No Poder levantarlo , Como Si No Existiera .

-Déjame Lo Hago Yo. dijo Fontaine Tomando El Cigarro Y Colocándolo En La Boca Del Joven .

-Eso Es Todo ?

-Espera Chaval.

Fontaine Saco Su Encendedor Y Le Dijo:

-Para Fumarlo Se Necesita Prenderlo Con Fuego De Este Lado .

-Claro.

El Joven Aspiro Lentamente , Como Le Dijo Fontaine , Y Luego Saco El Aire .

El Unicornio Comenzó A Toser Descontrolado Dejando El Cigarro Sobre La Mesa , Se Dejó Caer Tosiendo Y Con Una Cara Roja Le Dijo :

-Que Porquería Es Eso?

-Es Una Receta Natural.

-Puaj .

Fontaine Le Ofreció El Cigarro Todavía Prendido .

-Bueno , Solo Se Vive Una Vez .

El Joven Comenzó A Tomar Control Sobre Como fumar.

-Se Que la Primera Ves Se Siente Como Una Auténtica Cos De Mula , Pero Si Te Acostumbras Te Encantara.

-Bueno , La Primera Probada Fue Horrible , Pero Me Llevo Un Paquete.

-Excelente . dijo Fontaine Sacando Una Pequeña Caja De Cartón Que Decía :

CIGARROS FONTAINE PARA TODA OCASIÓN .

Y Además Tenía Un Dibujo hecho A Mano Por El Mismo Fontaine De La Planta De Tabaco Antes De Ser Procesada . por El Otro Lado Decía Hecho Con Materiales 100% Naturales , Pero Abajo Decía en Letras Muy Pequeñas Y Combinadas Con El Nombre De Fontaine , EL FUMAR CAUSA ENFERMEDADES.

-Cuanto Sería ?. dijo El Joven Mientras Sacaba Una Moneda .

-50 Bits .

-Que ?

-50 Bits .

-Pero Como Es Tan Caro?

-Créame no Son Fáciles De Hacer Por Un Solo Hombre .

-Bueno , Talvez Tenga Razón .Decia El Unicornio Mientras Le Entregaba Una Moneda Marcada Con Un 50 De Un Lado su El Sigo De La realeza Al Otro Lado.

-Gracias Por Comprar Dijo Fontaine Y Recuerde Que No Los Puede Manipular Con Magia. Recomiéndenme Con sus Conocidos.

Fontaine Se Río De Felicidad Por Vender Su Primer Paquete De Cigarros, Sabía Que Si Todos Fumaban , Causaría Un Gran Daño.

—•

Fontaine Se Preparó Para Ir Al Pueblo Por Más Papel Arroz Para Seguir Produciendo Manualmente .

Vio Como En El Pueblo Veían Con curiosidad Al Unicornio Que Compró Aquel Paquete , Aún Llevaba El Cigarro Prendido En La Boca .

-Donde Conseguiste Eso? Qué Es Eso? De Qué Esta hecho ? dónde Los Puedo Comprar ?

Se Escuchaban Esas Preguntas En La Multitud Que Estaba Alrededor De El Chico.

-Cigarros Fontaine Señores Y Señoras, Pueden Comprarlos A Las Afuera Ew Sweet Apple Acres Por Un aprecio Razonable .

—

Fontaine Iva Hacia Su Casa Cuando Se Encontró Con Una Mirada De Miedo En La Señorita Lyra .

-Señorita Lyra , Cuanto Tiempo Sin Verla , Como Le Va ? , Ya A Probado Los Cigarros Fontaine ?

-N-No…

-La Invito a Mi Casa , Claro Si Usted Lo Desea.

-Si…eso Creo .

Los Dos Llegaron A sus Casa Y Fontaine La Invito A Tomar Asiento.

-Bien , Usted Me Dijo Que Me Quería a Preguntar Sobre Los Humanos , Pregunte Lo Que Quiera Lyra.

Lyra Permaneció. callada Durante Un Corto Periodo De Tiempo.

-Señor…Lo Que Dijo En La Fiesta No será Verdad , O Si ?

- Que ? Qué La Sidra De Manzana Es Una Porquería? Bueno , Si , Pero No Le Digas A Applejack.

-No…Eso No.

Que Dije?

-Que…Que…Va A Ganarse Nuestra Confianza Infiltrarse Y Luego Matar.

Fontaine Quedo Helado , Pero Lo Disimulo.

-No …C-Claro Que No , Era Solo La Sidra , Que diré aparece Si Nos Servimos Un Trago ?

-Claro Señor , Dijo Lyra Un Poco Más Relajada .

Fontaine Se Dirigió A Su Cocina .

-Que Pendejada , Que Estúpido Fui , Carajo , Como Lo Pude Hacer ?

Fontaine Se Detuvo en Seco Y Recordó , La Pistola .

Fontaine Subió Rápida Y Sigilosamente Al Cuarto Donde Se Encontraba Su Portafolios , Junto Con Su Revólver .

Lo Tomo Y Lo Cargo .

No Fontaine , Sonaba En su Cabeza , no Lo Hagas , Acaso Te condenarás Por Esa Yegua?

Llego Por detrás De Lyra . la Sujeto Por El Cuello .

-Vas A Ver Maldita Perra .Dijo Fontaine Inconscientemente.

La Aventó contra La Mesa Que Dividía Los Sillones .

-Oh Si , Claro Que Me Ganare Su Confianza , Y Me Infiltrare Y Las Matare

Una Por Una.

Esa Palabra Sonó Fuertemente Fría E Hizo Que Lyra Sufriera Un Escalofrío .

Y Empezare Con Usted Primero .

Eso Fue Lo Último Que Escucho Lyra Al Sentir Como Un Pedazo De Metal Le Perforaba La Cabeza .

-No Conocen Las Pistolas Eh?

Dijo Fontaine Al Darse Cuenta de que Lyra No se Asusto al Ver El Tubo De Metal Apuntandole.

-Pues mejor Para Mi .

Fontaine Se Apuró Para Sacar el Cuerpo En Una Bolsa De Basura , Se Trajo Consigo Una De Las Varias Palas Que Usaba Para El Arado.

—•

Era La Una De La Mañana , Todos Dormían Menos Fontaine , Se Encontraba Cavando En La Tierra A Unos 10 Kilómetros De Distancia De Su Casa , Los músculos Que desarrolló Mientras Trabajaba en Sweet Apple Acres Le Ayudaron Para Poder Cavar Más Rápido Sin Cansarse .

Empujo El Cuerpo De Lyra Hacia La Fosa De Aunque sea 1 Metro De Profundidad , Y Comenzo A Enterrarla .

—•

A Lyra Le Gusta Ir A Fiestas , Pero , Tan tarde ? , Y La Única Que Hace Fiestas Es Pinkie Pie Por Que Tardara Tanto ?

Donde Estará ? se Preguntaba preocupadamente Una Poni Terrestre De Color Blanco Y Cabello Bicolor .

Sólo Espero Que Este Bien.

—

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Fontaine Se Tomo El Día Libre Ya Había Recaudado Más 50.000 Bits En Sólo 1 Mes , El Fumar De Hizo Popular Entre Los Jóvenes Y Gente Adinerada.

Iva Hacia La Plaza , Cuando Vio Un Cartel Que Decia :

Se Busca A Lyra Heartstrings , Crin Verde Menta Cabello Bicolor Blanco con Verde , Si La Has Visto Porfavor Ve Al Ayuntamiento De Ponyville A Reportarla.

-Fontaine Recordó CuandoLe Voló Los Sesos A Lyra , La mancha Que Dejo Fue Dura De Quitar , Pero No Tan Dura .

Fontaine Se Dijo Hacia Sus Adentros :

Si Tengo Que Matar A Uno Par seguir Mi Camino , Lo Haré Y Si Tengo Que Matar a 5 lo Haré , Y Si Tengo Que Matar A 10 , Lo Haré .

Nadie , Nadie Se Interpondrá En Mi Camino.

—•

Que Os Pareció ?

Es el mejor Capitulo Que E Hecho Hasta Ahora , Ahora Se Le Dan Follow? Comenten Qué Les Pareció


	10. Adicción Psicópata

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 10

—•

Bueno , Gente , Se Que Leen Esto , No los Voy A Amenazar Que Si No Dan Follow O Fav Lo Voy A Cancelar , Terminare Este Proyecto De Aproximadamente 50 Capítulos.

Este Capitulo Tendrá Gore Un Poco Fuerte.

Y Por Alguna Razón Les Explicare Que Fontaine No Es El Protagonista De Bioshock , Es El Antagonista De Una Mitad De La Historia , El Protagonista es Jack , El Cual Probablemente Vean . Pero Fontaine Si Es Protagonista De Esta Historia.  
—•

Ya Había Pasado Un Mes Desde La Apertura De La Tabaquería Fontaine , Y De El Asesinato De Lyra , Fontaine No Quería Matarla , Sabiendo Que Ella Tenía Una Gran Atracción Hacia Los Humanos , La Podría Usar Para Infiltrarse En Las Vidas De Las 6 Yeguas .

-Gracias Por Comprar Cigarros Fontaine ! Decía El Hombre .

Fontaine Cumplía Un mes De Su Negocio Y Ya Había Recaudado  
Unos 100.000 Bits , La Mayoría De Sus Compras La Hacia Gente De Canterlot , Gente De Dinero.

Todos La Primera Ves Que Probaban Se Ahogaban , Pero Por Alguna Razón Los Compraban De Todos Modos .

-Fontaine?!

-Si?

-Donde Estas Fontaine ?! dijo Una Voz Chillona Desde Abajo

-Ya Voy .

-Hola ! Dijo La Poni Rosada Que Trabajaba En La Pastelería .

-Hola Pinkie Que Te Trae Por Aqui?  
Que Yo Sepa Tu No Fumas?

-Si Fontaine ! Dijo La Poni Mientras Sacaba Un Cigarrillo De La Nada.

-Pero Eso No Vengó A Decirte ,Que Venía A Decirte? Uhh…

Pinkie Quedo En Un Trance Por Unos Minutos , Mientras Fontaine Se Encendía Un Cigarro .

-Ya Se! Las Chicas Y Yo Decidimos Invvitarte A Un Pequeño Picnic A Las Afueras Del Bosque Everfree .

Fontaine Ya No Se Sorprendía De Que Lo Invitaran , Se Había Ganado La Confianza De Las 5 Yeguas ,Menos De La Tal Fluttershy , Sólo La Escucho Hablar Un Par De Veces.

-Claro , Cuando Sería?

-Uhhhh…

-Oh , Claro .

Paso Aunque sea Una Hora , Fontaine Atendió Algunos Clientes Los Cuales No Se Impresionaron Al Ver A Pinkie En Un Trance , Fontaine Se Impresiono De Que Pudiera Pasar Tanto Tiempo En Ese Estado.

-Hoy A Las 2:00 De La Tarde!

-Oh , Claro Y Adivina A Que Horas Son?

-Las Dos ?

-Pues claro Claro Que Si , Donde Nos Vemos?

-En Sweet Apple Acres .

-Ok , Te Espero Allá.

-Si! tengo Que Ir Por La Canasta , Que Me Encargaron A Mi.

-Claro .

Fontaine Se Dio La Vuelta Y Tomo Su Chamarra , Después De Meses De Usar Traje , Hasta En El Arado En Una Ocasión Uso Su Traje ,Obtuvo Ropa Casual .

Fontaine Se Dio La Vuelta Y Vio De Nuevo A Pinkie Con Una Canasta En El Hocico .

-Que ? Cómo Hiciste Eso?

-Que ?

- Nada .

Fontaine Pensó En Lo Que Había Visto , Pero Se Dijo Que Era Mejor No Preguntar Para Evitar Pláticas .

Pinkie Fue Platicando Con El Energéticamente Con El Por El Corto Camino Que Los Separaba De La Casa De Applejack .Algunas De Las Preguntas O Observaciones Que Hacia Pinkie Eran Ofensivas e Indiscretas Al Parecer De Fontaine .

(No Se Por Que No Te E Matado , Desgraciada , Ya Me Tienes Al Borde De Matarte , Algún Día Terminare Con Tu Patética E Insignificante Vida , Ya Lo Veras)  
pensó Fontaine .

Fontaine Ya Había Intentado Matarla , Pero Saber Que Era Subordinada De Celestia , No Lo Haría…Hasta Ahora.

-Bien , Ya Llegamos , Ya Puedes Dejar De Hablar.

-Bien , Hola Frank!  
Dijo La Granjera Naranja Con Toda Confianza.

Un Recuerdo Llego A La Mente De Fontaine :

—•

Era Un Día Caluroso De Julio , Estaba Trabajando En Su Sembradío , Diviso A Un Pequeño Punto Amarillo Debajo Del Establo De Applejack , Applebloom Estaba Bajo La Rueda Que Transportaba Todas Las Manzanas Cosechadas Para Que Macintosh Las Convirtiera En Sidra .

Fontaine Por Alguna Razón Desconocida Salió De Su Huerto Y Se Acercó A La Granja .

Fontaine Se Detuvo , Como Si Esperara Que Algo Pasara .

De Repente Involuntariamente Salto Sobre La Potra Alejandola De La Rueda Transportadora , Que Cayo En La Pierna De Fontaine Dejándole Ensangrentada La Pierna , Desde Ese Día Se Ganó Algo Difícil De Conseguir : La Amistad De La Granjera.

— •

-Applejack Me Pasas La Sidra?  
Dijo La Pony Azul Con La Boca Llena , A La Cual Reacciono Rarity Con Una Cara De Asco.

-Y Bien Chicas , Como Les A Ido En Su Vida?

Fontaine Escuchaba Ciegamente Cuando Se Fijó En Algo…Era Un Relieve En La Tierra…

-Fontaine ? estas Bien? Qué Ves Fontaine ?

Las 6 Yeguas Y El Dragón Que Ya Había Conocido Que Era El Ayudante De Twilight Se Fijaron A Donde Miraba Fontaine .

-Que Es Eso? Dijo La Unicornio Morada .

-Probablemente Sea Un Tesoro!  
Dijo La Pony Rosada .

Fontaine Sabía Que Había Halla Fingió No Saber Nada.

-Si Hay Diamantes Me Toca la Mitad Ya Que Yo Lo Encontré .  
Dijo Fontaine Nerviosamente.

Rainbow Y Pinkie Iniciaron Una Competencia De Quien Cavaba Más Rápido Con Las Pezuñ Tardaron Mucho ALlegar A El Fondo .

-Por Celestia. que Es Esto?

Todos Se Acercaron A Ver , Al Ver Que A Pinkie Se Le Desesponjo el Cabello.

-Pero Que Fontaine

Rarity No Pudo Evitar Irse Corriendo Y Vomitar Ante Tal Escena.

—•

-Eso Fue Todo Lo Que Vieron?

-Si.

-Bien , Sólo Necesito Que Vayan Al Ayuntamiento , Para Atestiguar .

Las Seis Ponys Y Fontaine Se Encontraban Se hados En Una Banca , Mirando En Shock Todos, Menos Fontaine Que No Era Nada Nuevo Ver Un cadáver En Putrefacción , Estaba El Cuerpo De Lyra , Con Un Agujero En La Cabeza. Rarity No pudo Evitar Vomitar De Nuevo. Todas Tenían Lágrimas En Los Ojos , Menos Fluttershy ,Ella Escapo Al Momento De Ver El Cadáver.

-Mis Condolencias A Su Familia . dijo Fontaine Quebrando El Silencio.

—•

-No Es Ella , No Puede Ser .  
Dijo La Pony De Cabello Bicolor Entre Llantos .

-Realmente Lo Sentimos Señorita .

-No , No Es Ella .

-Me Gustaría Decir Lo Mismo.

-Que le diré a sus padres?

—•

Fontaine Se encontraba En Su Despacho , Estaba Nervioso , Si Se Enteraban Que Fue El , La Imagen Del Cuerpo De Lyra En Descomposición Lo Perturbó , No Era Nuevo Ver Un Cadáver , Pero Si De Alguien Inocente .

Sabía Que Sí Sacaban La Bala Que Se Encontraba En Lyra , Sospecharían De El , Ya Que No La Podrían Manipular Con Magia , Y Lo Único Que No Pueden Manipular Con Magia , Eran Cosas Hechas Por Fontaine.

Tenía Que Deter Esa Autopsia

—

-Que Le Paso En La Cabeza?

Digo Un Unicornio Con Bata Y Una Mascarilla.

-No Tengo Idea , Nunca Vi Algo Así.

Contesto Otro Unicornio .

-Asesinato?

-Definitivamente

-Que Es eso?  
Dijo El Unicornio Señalando La Bala Incrustada En La Cabeza De Lyra.

-No Lo Se , Por Que No Lo Sacas?

El Unicornio Trato De Levantar La Bala Con Magia , Pero Fallo .

-Que Carajo?

-Deja Que Lo intente Yo . Dijo El Otro Pony De Tierra.

Tomo Unas Pinzas Y Extrajo La Bala.

-Pero Que Rayos Es Esto?

-Tendremos Que Entregarlo A La Policía Como Evidencia.

—•

Fontaine Caminaba Rápido , eran las 2:00 De La Mañana , Sabía Que El Cadáver Lo Llevaron A El Ayuntamiento , Y Tenía Que Sacar La Bala Del Cuerpo De Lyra , Si Era Necesario , Matar A Los Que Custodiaban El Ayuntamiento . Todos Estaban Acostados , Llevaba Un Traje Y Una Fedora ,Tenia En La Mano Su Revólver .

-Bien , E Llegado . Susurro Fontaine Al Llegar , El Sabía Que No Había Seguro En Las Puertas.

Fontaine Entro Sigilosamente , Sorprendido Por No Ver Guardias En La Entrada .

-Mejor Para Mi.

Fontaine Entro A La Oficina De La Alcaldesa , Y Se Dirigió A Otra Puerta Tras el Escritorio , La Cual Tenia Seguro ,Fontaine Se Sorprendió Al Ver Ese Cuarto Con Seguro , Por Lo Que Sabía Que Debía Ser La Sala De Autopsias , Además Escucho Algunas Palabras Como : Tendremos Que Entregarlo A La Policía Como Evidencia.

Fontaine No Tenia Otra Alternativa Más Que Destruir El seguro Con Su Pistola .

-Bien , Listo? 1…2…3

-Pero Que Carajo? dijo Un Pony Con Bata , El Cual Fontaine Derribo De Un Tiro .

El Otro Unicornio Trato De Atacar A Fontaine , Pero Fue Interrumpido Por Una Patada En La Cara .

-Hijo De Perra , No Te Metas En Asuntos Ajenos . dijo Fontaine Murmurando. tan Pronto Como Cayo Al Piso El Unicornio , Fontaine Tomo El Bisturí Ya Usado Con Lyra.

- Vas A Sentir La Presión Que Yo Sentí .dijo Fontaine Mientras Pasaba Lentamente El Bisturí Por Uno De Los Párpados De El Unicornio , El Cual Se Retorcía De Dolor Mientras Fontaine Le Cerraba El Hocico .

-Que Se Siente ?

Fontaine Paso El Bisturí Por El Estómago De El Unicornio , Revelando Sus Órganos.

-Bien , Aquí esta . Dijo Fontaine Mientras Dejaba Al Unicornio Agonizante Y Se Acercaba A Lyra .

- Me Causas Problemas Todavía Muerta ? Vaya Que Si Eres Una Desgraciada.

Fontaine Con El Mismo Bisturí Que Destripo Al Doctro Saco Lentamente La Bala De La Cabeza De Lyra , Estuvo A Punto De Vomitar Varias Veces Por El Olor Que desprendía Su Cuerpo .luego Se Dirigió A El Cuerpo De El Primer Pony Que Mato ahí e Hizo El Mismo proceso .

-Bien , Será Mejor Que Me Vaya .

Fontaine Se Dirigió A La Salida Corriendo . pensaba Ir A su Casa Y Tomar Un Baño , Su Ropa Estaba Manchado De Sangre Y Algunos Fluidos Corporales Del Unicornio Que Destripo , Era Algo Enfermizo.

-Bien , Mañana Se Armará Un Revuelo .

Fontaine Tomo Paso Rápido A Su Casa .

—•

Ya De Que Estuvo Un Poco Trillado  
Pero Desde Ahora Fontaine Sacara Su personalidad Maniaca Psicópata.

Ya Se Dieron Cuenta De Que Ya Adelante Como 3 Semanas?

Comenten Y Sigan Porfavor


	11. Descubrimiento Revelador

El Nuevo Mundo Capitulo 11

—•

Genial ! , Las Visitas Han Subido , Eso Me Gusta .

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó Tranquilamente De La Cama , Con Una Armonía Y Sintiéndose Como Si Estuviera En Su Mismo Mundo.

-Que Mierda?

Dijo Fontaine Al Ver Su Camisa Manchada , Los Recuerdos Saltaron En Su Mente.

-Oh , hahaha , Claro , Ya Recuerdo.

Dijo Fontaine Placenteramente.

Fontaine Se Asqueó Al Ver Su Camiseta Llena De Sangre Y Fluidos De Intestino.

—•

Fontaine Salió De Tomar Una Ducha, Se Puso Un Vaqueros Y Una Camiseta De Cuadros ,Típico Para Una Persona De Reloj Marcaba Las 10:00 De La Mañana.  
Seguramente Ya Habían Encontrado Los Cadáveres .

Fontaine Corrió afuera De Su casa Como Un Niño Que Iva A Una Dulcería , Estaba Emocionado Por Ver La Cara De Los Ponis .

Fontaine Comenzó A Caminar Tranquilamente , No Quería Que Lo Notaran Alterado.

Fontaine Estaba A Un Kilómetro De Ponyville Cuando Escucho Un Grito

-Aaaaahhhhhh. se Escucho Desde Lejos.

Fontaine No Pudo Evitar Dibujar  
Una Sonrisa en Su Rostro .

Fontaine Corrió Lo Más Rápido Posible Para Ver La Escena .

-Aahh. se Escucho Otro Grito .

Fontaine Vio La Puerta De El Ayuntamiento Abierto , No Tardaron En Husmear Los Habitantes , Entre Ellos Unos Cuantos Potrillos , Fontaine Se abrió Disimuladamente Al Escuchar Unos Gritos Ahogados Que Provenían De El Ayuntamiento .

—•

Ya Había Pasado Una Hora Desde Que Encontraron Los Cadáveres ,Fontaine La Mayoría Del Tiempo Se Reía Silenciosamente .

-Quien Pudo Cometer Esta Atrocidad?. Dijo Fontaine Conteniedose De Varias Risas.

Fontaine Vio A Un Pequeño Dragón Sentado Afuera De La Biblioteca , Twilight Había Sido Llamada , Se Escuchaba El Rumor De Que Sería La Nueva Forense .

-Que Pasa Chico? Pregunto Fontaine A El Dragón

-Oh , Hola Fontaine , Sabes Que Paso Allá ?

-Nada Que Te Gustaría Saber , Créeme.

Fontaine Vio Detenidamente Al Dragón , El No Era Normal Como Los Demás Niños De Su Edad, El Se Pasaba La Mayoría De Sus Días En La Biblioteca De Twilight ,Era Realmente Un Chico Listo , Era Fuerte Mentalmente Y Sabía Arreglar Problemas .

-No Te Preocupes .Dijo Fontaine .

Fontaine Pasaba Momentos Cortos Con El , No Pasaba De Decirle:Hola o Como Esta Twilight ?

-No Lo Se , E Visto Que Muchos Ponis Salen Llorando , Que Pasa?

Fontaine Veía Un Hombre Escondido Dentro Ese Traje De Dragón, Es Como Si Fuera Un Adulto , Talvez Si Fuera Más Grande…

Fontaine Vio Llegar Un Carruaje Liderado Por Guardias Reales Como Los Que Lo Cuidaban En Su Estadía En El Palacio.

-Pero Que Rayos…?

Dijo Fontaine Al Ver Bajar A Un Simple Pony De Tierra , No Dudo Que Era Muy Importante , Para Tener Ese Tipo De Carruajes , O Era Enviado Por Celestia ,O Tenia Mucho Dinero.

-Donde Esta La Escena? Dijo Silenciosamente A La Alcaldesa ,La Cual Señalo Débilmente Hacia el Ayuntamiento .

—•

Celestia Me Envía A Investigar un Caso A Ponyville ,Que Puede Ser?  
Se Robaron Unos CupCakes ?

Celestia Sabe Que no Me Gusta Perder El Tiempo…Además Tiene Sus Forenses En Ese Pueblucho , Que Pudo Pasar? .Pensaba Un Pony En Un Carruaje.

Cuando Aterrizaron El Poni Bajo  
Rápidamente , A Primera Vista Vio Como El Humano Del Que Le Habían Hablado ,Era Real . Lo Veía Con Cierto Desprecio Y Curiosidad

-Donde Esta La Escena ?

La Alcaldesa Le Enseño Débilmente Donde Se Encontraba El Crimen.

-Bien. dijo El Pony Mientras Arrimaba A Algunos Guardias .

-Bien Mientras Se Dirigía a La Oficina

-Pero Que Coño…Quien Hizo Esto .  
Dijo Sorprendido El Detective ,No Era Diario Ver Algo Así , Y Menos En Ese Pueblo , Tan , "Rural".

Se Acerco , Y Noto La Extraña Herida En La Cabeza De Un Dictor Y La Chica , Ver a Lyra Lo Hizo Sentirse Débil , Algo Que Nunca Sintió , Sintió Su Presencia Inocente, Realmente Lo Conmovió Esa Escena .

Se Tornó A Ver Al Otro Forense , Ver Sus Intestinos No Le Sorprendió, Lo Que Lo Sorprendió Fue Que Junto Su Cadáver Se Encontraba Escrita La Palabra:

"El Lo Hizo , Fue F…

Eso Lo Hizo Pensar Que Tuvo Algunos Minutos Antes De Morir Completamente .

Había Algo Detrás De Ello, No Pararía Hasta Conseguirlo ,Ya Había Visto Sangre Derramarse, Pero La Sangre Inocente Exigía Justicia.

Al Ver las Letras De Nuevo Lo Hicieron Estremecer ,Ver Las Letras Color Carmesí lo Impactaron.

-Hola?. se Escucho Una Voz Femenina Desde La Oficina.

-Hey Es Prohibido El Paso , Acaso No Leíste Afuera? Dijo Despreocupadamente El Pony.

-No , Soy La Nueva Encargada  
De Aqui .Dijo Una Unicornio Morada

-Eh? ,Bueno Y Que Eres En Especial?

-Bueno , Me Nombraron Forense E Detective De Ponyville .Dijo Mientras Se Acercaba A La Escena.

-Oh Mierda. la Unicornio Lila Se Fio Media Vuelta , Y Se Escucho Como Vomitaba .

-Oh Genial , Sólo Eso Me Faltaba.

-Di-Disculpa , Es Que…

La Unicornio Morada Volvió A Vomitar.

-Que Asco .Murmuro El Detective

Bien Tomare Algunas Fotos De Esto Y Me Iré . dijo El Detective

El Detective Saco Su Cámara Y Tomo Fotos De La Escena .Cuando Guardo Su Cámara Paso La Pata Sobre Lo Ya Escrito Por Uno De Los Forenses .No Querían Que Se Metieran Con Su Investigación .

-Bien , Gracias .

—•

Fontaine Caminaba Tranquilamente A Su Casa , Nadie Sospechaba De El Y La Manera En Que Encontraron Los Cadáveres Lo Hizo Reírse En Silencio Por Mucho Tiempo.

Fontaine Sabía Que Di Esto Iva Así , Su Plan Iva A Ser Perfecto.

Era Aunquesea La 1:00 De La Tarde , Era Temprano.

Fontaine Vio Un Pequeño Árbol De Uvas Que Crecía Salvajemente Entre Los Demás Árboles ,Las Uvas Ya Habían Sido Descubiertas Por Los Ponis , Pero El Vino Todavía No.

-Por Que No? Dijo Fontaine

—•

Disculpen Por El Atraso ,Ocurrió Un Pequeño Incidente .

Y Por Alguna Razón Os Explicare Que Esta Historia Se Dividirá En 2 Partes , Cada Una De 25 Capítulos.

Pero Eso Será A Mediados De Julio.

Gracias Por Leer


	12. ¿Quien Es Atlas?

El Nuevo Mundo Capítulo 12

Disculpen , Me Robaron Mi IPhone , Pero Seguiré .Ademas , Recuerden Que Fontaine No Creo Rapture , Lo Creo Andrew Ryan Que Es Como Celestia En Esta Historia , Pero Andrew Ryan Es individualista , El Contrario de celestia.

Y Os PREGUNTO : NO SE SÍ PONER LOS PLASMIDOS EN LA HISTORIA. , QUIERO HACERLA REALISTA ,RESPONDAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

—•

Fontaine Se Levantó Tranquilamente De Su Cama , Aunque Le Causo Pesadillas Saber Que Twilight Sería La Nueva Forense , Tendría Que Parar Su Instinto Asesino , Miro De Reojo Su Reloj El Cual Marcaba 09:27 14 Septiembre .

Se Puso Uno De Los Múltiples Trajes Que Tenía , Mientras Escuchaba Un Disco De Los Tantos Que Tenía , Los Cuales Encontró En Una Revisión Profunda De Su Portafolios.

-Bien , Ya E Ganado Más De 340.000 Mil Bits , Aunque Tengo Que Dar El 20% , Y Lo De Applejack , Creo Que Estoy Jodido .

Fontaine Salió De Su Casa A El Sembradío De Tabaco , Le Comenzó A Pagar Mensualmente A Big Macintosh Para Los Días Atendía Personalmente Su Sembradío , Por Estad Fechas Se Daba El Mejor Tabaco , El Cual Enviaba A Canterlot , Un Tal Fancypants Le Compraba Varias Cargas .

-Hola Macintosh .

-Hola Fontaine , Como Te Va ?

-Bien , Que Tal Se Portan Las Matas De Tabaco ?

-Pues , Bien Dentro De Todo , La Mayoría Ya Está Casi Lista Para Cosechar .

-Excelente Macintosh , Tengo Que Ir

A Encargar Algo A Ponyville , Me Cubres Los Próximos 20 Minutos ?

-Pues , Yo Creo Que El Arado De Manzanas Puede Esperar Otro Poco ,Eeyup.

-Nos Vemos.

Fontaine Se Dirigió Fuera De La Granja , De Paso Saludando A La Anciana Que Repetidas Veces Le Decía: Y Tu Quien Eres Jovencito?

Sabía Que Probablemente Tenía Mucha Edad Y Prefería No Meterse Con Ella , Sabía Que La Gente Mayor Le Alteraban Cosas Que Los Jóvenes Hicieran , Además Pasaba Un Buen Rato Dormida.

Se Apresuró A Salir De La Zona ,Pues Había Visto A Las Tres Potrillas Que Lo Solían Molestar Corriendo Por Ahí .

Caminaba A La Entrada De Ponyville Cuando Vio Un Grupo De Ponys Hablar Muy Preocupados. Pero No Le Tomo Importancia.

Caminaba Rumbo A El Ayuntamiento A Pagar La Venta De Tabaco Mensualmente , Ya Se Le Habia Hecho Costumbre Pagar Siempre El 14 De Cada Mes IVA Caminado Normalmente Hasta Que Pudo Leer Una Gran Escritura Que Posaba En La Estructura De El Ayuntamiento :

¿Quien Es Atlas?

-Pero Que Carajo Es Eso?

-No Se , Pero Apareció Hoy En La Mañana , Nadie Escucho Algo . dijo La Alcaldesa

Fontaine Miro La Oración Con Cierto Aire De Rebeldía , Levantándose Entre Las Casas Y Escasos Edificios.

-Pero No Se Preocupe , Ya Lo Quitaremos Esta Misma Mañana .

-Bueno , Pase Señor Fontaine , Fontaine , Pase.

—•

-Bien , Que Crees Que Les Paso ?

-Nada De Esto Viene En Mis Libros , No Sabría Decirle .

-No Todo Viene En Los Libros , Tienes Que Usar Tu Cerebro E Imaginación , Que Crees Que Le Paso ?

-Realmente Nunca Vi Algo Así , No Sabría Que Decirle.

-Eh Visto Casos Similares , Por Dinero O Por Una Pony , Pero , Un Ataque a Unos Forenses , No Es Nada Normal .

-Pudo Ser Pura Coincidencia , O No?

-Cuándo Dices Que Encontraron El Cadáver De Aquella ? dijo El Pony Mirando A Lyra.

-Ayer , 13 De Septiembre , Por Que?

-Quizá El Mismo O Misma Quiso Eliminar Evidencias… Pero Es Sólo Una Teoría .

-Bueno , Una De Varias .

-Por Cierto , Siendo Tu La Detective De Aquí , Que Piensas De La Gran Pregunta Que Apareció Hoy?

-Probablemente Fechoría De Algún Potrillo .

- Bueno , Ese Es Tu Caso , Ya Tengo Los Míos .

-Cómo Dices Que Se Llama El Humano Que Vende Tabaco?

-Fontaine , Por Que?

-No Nada , Simple Curiosidad .

—•

Fontaine Caminaba Tranquilamente , Saber Que Nadie Sospechaba De El Le Producía Un Gran Alivio , Ya Había Juntado Demasiado Dinero Para Vivir Y Pagar Todo Lo Que Debía , Le Intranquilizó Por Alguna Razón Ver La Pregunta Pintada En La Pared , Además …

-Crash! Fontaine Se Estremeció Por El Sonido Que Escucho Segundos Atrás , El Cual Fue Seguido Aunquesea Por Otros 3 , Sonaba Demasiado Fuerte .&

Fontaine Se Guió Por Su Sentido Auditivo Hasta Donde Los Gritos Provenían…La Casa De Fluttershy.

-Pero Que…Mierda? Fontaine Vio Un Gigantesco León…Con Alas En Posición De Ataque , Con Fluttershy Contra La Pared , Evidentemente Estaba Herida , Pues Se Podía Apreciar Una Pequeña Marca De Sangre Corriendo Por Una De Sus Alas.

-Espera , Te Ayudare ! .Rugio Al Momento De Casi Desenfundar , Pero Su Sentido Común Le Dijo Que No , En Vez De Eso Tomo Unas Tijeras De Jardinería Que Estaban Tiradas En El Suelo.

-Nooo! Gimió Fluttershy Mientras Lloraba.

Fontaine Trepo Rápidamente Por La Espalda De El Animal , Siendo Inmediatamente Aventado Hacia La Espesa Naturaleza Que Estaba Alrededor .Fontaine Se Sentía Mareado , Sintió Como Una Auténtica Cos De Mula En La Pierna.

-No…no ,Tengo Que , Defenderla .

Fontaine Se Levanta Decisivamente Y Corrió Hacia La Bestia , Clavando Las Tijeras En Su Lomo ,Como Respuesta A Eso El Animal Rugió Como Un Demonio , Al Igual Que Fluttershy Al Pedir Piedad Para El Animal.

-Cabron .

Fontaine Aprovecho El Momento Para Hundir Las Tijeras En Du Cuello Y Luego En Su Cabeza , Dándole El Final Esa Batalla.

-Eso Te Pasa Por Cabron. Dijo Fontaine Enojado , Con Su Adrenalina Al 100% Lo Cual Reducio Al Ver Su Heridas , La Que Más Le Impacto Fue Un Gran Zarpazo El Cual Dejo Al Aire Sus músculos Internos , Pero Lo Olvido Al Ver A Fluttershy Sumida En Un Abismo De Dolor .Fontaine Noto Otra Herida En Uno De Sus Costados .

-Ven Aquí. dijo Fontaine Tomando A Fluttershy Entre Sus Brazos .Fluttershy Se Negaba , pero Fontaine La Tomo De Todos Modos.

-Vamos A El Hospital Dijo Fontaine Sornriendo .Sabia Que Sí Le Salvaba La Vida A Una De la subordinadas De Celestia , Le Iría Mejor , Aunque La Gente Solía Crear Chismes. Talvez Se Ganó La Antipatía De Fluttershy , Pero , Salvar A Una De Las Protegidas De Celestia ? , Talves La Hubiera Dejado Morir , Pero Sabía Que De Esa Manera Se Ganaría La Confianza De Sus Otras 6 Amigas.

Fontaine Corría Inconscientemente Hacia Ponyville , Sabía Aue Estaba Un Poco Lejos , Pero Llego Un Pensamiento A Su Cabeza :Que Pasara Sí A Las Chicas Les Asusta Que Aya Matado A Una De Esas Bestias? , Talves Pensarían También Que Fontaine Lastimo A Fluttershy , La Gente Solía Inventar Cualquier Cosa , No Podía Dejar Que Pasara.

Dejo De Correr Y Comenzó A Tomar La Dirección Contraria ,Caminaba Lentamente , Fluttershy Se Había Desmayado De Ver La Sangre ,Y Probablemente No Despertaría Hasta Muy Después , Fontaine Llego A La Casa De Fluttershy , Pero No Entro , Tomo Camino Hacia El Bosque ,Le Habían Dicho Que Era Muy Peligroso Entrar Ahí , Pero Por Alguna Razón Se Sentía Como Sí Estuviera En Su Mundo .Fontaine Perdió La Noción De El Tiempo ,No Supo Cuanto Camino Adentrandose En El Bosque Everfree , Probablemente Camino Unos 10 Kilómetros , Cuando Fontaine Miro Su Reloj Marcaban Las 6:00 De La Tarde , Su Recorrido Empezó A La 1:00 .

-Aquí Te Bajas .Dijo Fontaine A Fluttershy , Por Alguna Razón Fontaine Siempre Odio A Fluttershy, Le Parecía Demasiado…Fluttershy

-Que Me Vas A Hacer?

-Yo ? Nada Dijo Fontaine Mientras Tomaba Una Roca.

-Que Haces Con Eso Fontaine ?

Fontaine Tomo Una Piedra , Le Costo Trabajo Levantarla , Pero Finalmente Pudo .

-Fontaine ?

-Que?! Grito Fontaine Al Hundir Una Piedra En Una Des Sus Patas , Repitiendo El Mismo Proceso Con Sus Demás Patas .Flutershy Se Desmayó Inevitablemente , No Din Antes Gritar Lo Más Alto Que Pudo, Algo Realmente Insignificante .

-Que Te Parece Eso, Hermana?

Fluttershy Probablemente Moriría De Hambre O Desangrada , Fontaine No Pensaba Matarla Hoy.

Fontaine Tomo Un Pedazo De Su Camisa Y Oo Puso En La Boca De Fluttershy , Para Asegurarse .

Fontaine Tomo Camino Hacia Su Casa , Pero Al Caminar Se Marro Levemente Y Desmayo .

—•

-Fontaine , Fontaine ! , Que Carajo Haces ?

-Que Te Parece?

-Te Lo Dije ! , Es Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Renacer ! Renacer!

-Fontaine , Escúchame , No Te Irá Mejor Aquí Si Sigues Así , Que Harás Sí Pasa Eso?

-Quien Es Atlas?

-Te Lo Dije Fontaine , Trate De Evitarlo.

—•

Que Os Pareció ?

Vuelvo Con Otro Capítulo En 2 Semanas O Menos


	13. La Révolution De Córner

El Nuevo Mundo Capítulo 13

Hola , No Tarde Mucho En Escribir Este Capítulo Por Suerte , Y Le Voy A Contestar Algo Al Usuario MoisesR , Fontaine Todavía No Llegaba A Rapture Cuando Llego A Equestria , Cuando Llegó A Equestria Era 1941 en su mundo , 10 Años Antes De Rapture .

Y Ya Verán Como Consigue Fontaine Los Plasmidos .

—•

-Quien Es? Se Preguntaba Un Pony Azul.

-Quien Cometió Esto ? Se Repitió

Se Llamaba Blue sky , Se Había Criado En Una Granja De Zanahorias Cerca De Fillydephia , El Nunca encajo ahí , solía ser muy apartado y solitario.

-No.

Pero , Un Día El Se Hartó , Tenía 10 Años Al Cometer Ese Crimen Que Le Dio Un Giro A Su Vida .

—•

-Odio Mi Vida . Dijo Un Potrillo

-Hey , Miren , El Campesino !

-No , No De Nuevo ,No .

-Hola Campesino , Que Tal , Ya Se Te Quitaron Las Pulgas De Tu Sarnieta Famila ?

-No Lo Hagas , No .Dijo El Potrillo Campirano Mientras Hundía Unas Tijeras En La Cabeza De El Otro Potro.

—•

-Que salga Lo Más Pronto posible , Ok ?

-Si , No se preocupe , no lo encontrarán En Canterlot .

-Eso Espero , No Quiero Saber Más De Este Animal Salvaje , No Puedo Creer Que Haya Matado A Ese Potrillo , Ahora Vienen Por Nosotros , Pero El Todavía Tiene Una Oportunidad .

-Lo Cuidaremos Bien , No Se Preocupe.

—•

-No , No De Nuevo . dijo Blue Sky Mientras Lloraba Desconsoladamente -Pero Ese No Es El Caso , Tenemos Una Pista Blue Sky . se Dijo a sí mismo , Pues se hallaba sólo en su despacho asignado en Ponyville .

-Tenemos Una Pista Que Dice :Fue Fon… , Tenemos A Un Sospechoso , El Humano , No Tiene Mala Pinta , Pero , Tiene Una Cara Como Si Hubiera Acabado De Ver Un Cadáver , Sólo Se Que Es el que cultiva Y Vende Tabaco , Un Buen Negocio . Pero , Que Carajo Es Lo Que Tenían En La Cabeza Los Forenses , Nunca Vi Una Herida Así, Y Como Tengo Una Compañera Tan Brillantemente Idiota , No Todo En La Vida Es Magia , Le Dije , Pero Hecho Una Hojeada A Sus Libros , No Puede Salir De Sus Libros , No Me Importa En Lo Más Mínimo Que Sea Enviada De Celestia , No Sirve para Esto .

-Pero , Que Más Pistas Puedo Seguir ? , Infiltrarme En La Casa De Fontaine ? , Lo Puedo Hacer , Pero Es Muy Arriesgado , Talvez Termine Como La Chica De Cabello Verde.

-Ya Veré Que Puedo Hacer.

—•

-Trato Hecho , Gracias Por Comprar En La Tabaquería Fontaine .

-Bien , Espero Esas Entregas Puntuales , Señor Fontaine.

-Si Señor Fancypants , Usted Sabe Que Siempre Se Es Puntual En Los Negocios .

-Sabe Señor Fontaine ? es Un Hombre Agradable , Muchos Dicen Chismes De Usted , Pero Yo No Los Creo , Usted Es Un Buen Hombre .

-Gracias Señor , Usted Realmente Es Alguien Apreciable .

-Gracias Y Adiós. dijo Alejandose Y Entrando A Un Carruaje Costoso A Primera Vista , Escoltado Por Pegasos De Aspecto Fuerte .

—•

-Que Mierda? Dijo Fontaine Levantándose De El Lodo Que Lo Rodeaba , No Entendía Por Que Estaba Enmedio De Everfree , Pero Había Soñado En Uno De Sus Tantos Negocios , Poco A Poco su memoria fue reconstruyendo hasta el momento que cayo rendido al piso.

-Ah Claro , Me Estaba Ocupando De Ti , hehe. Fontaine Miro A Fluttershy, Ya Casi Era De Noche , Tenía Que Regresar Pronto A Su Casa , Los Animales Solían No Atacar A Fontaine , Pero Siempre Le Tuvo Miedo A La Oscuridad.

-No Pienso Matarte , Pero Si Te Enseñare Un Poco De La Realidad De Este Mundo , Fluttershy .

Fontaine Se Acerco A Fluttershy Y Le Dijo : Sabes Por Lo que e pasado para ganarme lo que tengo , no verdad? , Tu No Sabes Que es ser abandonado Por Tus Seres "Queridos" , No Sabes Que Es Ver Correr Sangre Inocente , Ser Torturado , Explotado Y Humillado , No Tu no , Pero Ahora Te Daré Un Poquito De Todo.

Dijo Fontaine Acercándose Con Una Pequeña Navaja , Siempte La Tenía En El Bolsillo , Se La Robo A Uno De Los Médicos Que Mato , El Nunca Le Gustaba Saquear A los muertos , pero , No Podía ir como Loco Pegando Tiros En Cualquier Lugar .

-Mmphh . trato De Decir Algo Fluttershy , Pero Fue En Vano Por Que Estaba Amordazada .

No Te Preocupes , Un Poco De Realidad No Hace Daño . dijo Fontaine Mientras Quitaba La Mordaza De La Boca De Fluttershy.

-Tengo Que Asegurarme A Que Sí Te Encuentran No Hables. dijo Mientras Cortó Su Lengua De Un Solo Movimiento ,Fluttershy Grito "Fuerte" Dando Su Grito De Rendición , Estaba Acabada.

Fontaine Se marchaba Cuando Se Dio Cuenta Que Si La Encontraban , Celestia Encontraría Una Manera De Meterse En La Mente De Fluttershy , No Quería Matarla , Pero No Podía Dejar Que Sucediera Eso , Tomo Una Piedra Y La Golpeo Lo Más Fuerte Que Pudo Contra La Cabeza De Fluttershy , No Estaba Muerta ,Pero Sus Memorias Si .

—•

1 Día Después .

Banco Fontaine . Se Decía Fontaine A Sí Mismo.

-Dale A Un Hombre Un Arma Y Podrá Robar Un Banco , Dale A Un Hombre Un Banco Y Podrá Robar Al Fontaine Recordando Las Palabras De Unos Chicos Que Solían Vagar Por Las Calles De Nueva York .

-Esa Es La Idea .Pero No Tengo El Dinero Suficiente , Pero No Hay Bancos En Ponyville , Como Es Su Economía , Sólo Agricultura ? .

-Pero , Tengo Que Pagarle A Applejack 200.000 Bits , Los Tengo , Pero , Bueno , Ya Gane Mas De 600 Mil Bits , Desde Wue Fancypants Me Compro La Cosecha  
Completa De Medio Mes , Soltó Ese Dinero en menos de lo que canta un gallo .

-Pero , Ese No Es El Caso , Además No Puedo Irle Pegando Tiros A Quien Sea , Tengo Que Calmarme.

Fontaine Miraba Hacia Afuera , Siempre Le Gusto La Vista A Su Sembradío , Le Hacia sentir Seguro .

Pero Dejo De Interesarse por El Banco Fontaine Y Alargo la mano a su escritorio , Tallado por el mismo, Para evitar desagradables sorpresas para los demás .

Saco Un Pequeño Libro , El Diario De El Tal Jerkins :

1 De Junio 2000

Ya Hicimos Las Ofrendas , Celestia Se presento en Persona Aquí , Muchos De Aquí Están Inconformes, pero no dicen nada Por Miedo , en la ofrenda , Salió Una Chica , Que Dijo Que Era Injusto Explotarnos , Se Lo Grito A Celestia En La Cara , Después De que Término Todo No la Volvimos A Ver , bueno Hasta Ahora.

Celestia Nos Va A Matar Lentamente , Mencionamos Un Poco A Luna Y Explota De Rabia , No Se Qué Pasara Ahora , Nadie Trabaja Con Ganas De Vivir , Nadie Decide Hacer Algo , Pero , Detendré a Celestia Pase Lo Que Pase.

-Vaya , Ese Tío Si Que Tiene Espíritu Revolucionario .Dijo Dando Vuelta A La Hoja .

15 De Junio 2000

-La Gente Se Acojona Al Oír El Nombre Celestia , Pero Hay Algunas Mentes Brillantes Y Revolucionarias Entre Nosotros , Ya Somos 15 Que Se Unieron , Lo Llamamos La Révolution De Córner , El Francés Es Un Idioma Muy Sofisticado Para Nosotros Los Campesinos , Pero , Eso Importa , No Me Imagino A Equestria En 1000 Años , Espero Lo Mejor Para Equestria .

—•

Que Os Pareció ?  
Que Creen Que Pase Con La Idea De Banco Fontaine ?

Y Lo Más Importante De Todo:

¿Quien Es Atlas?

Joder ! comenten , Eso Me Apoya A Escribir más rápido y con más entusiasmo


	14. La Búsqueda

El Nuevo Mundo Capítulo 14

Hola , Por Alguna Razón Ya Le Puse Título A La Segunda Parte De Esta Historia , Saldrá A Finales De Julio : Aires De Libertad Y Traición.

Seguirá Siendo la Misma Historia Aunque Muy Diferente.

Yay!

A, y Os Voy a explicar a los que no entendieron lo de blue Sky , El Nació En El Campo ,Y Sufría De bulling en la escuela Y Un Día Harto de el bulling ,Mato A Uno De Sus Acosadores, Pero Su Madre Lo Envío A Canterlot Antes De que fuera la guardia real por el.

—•

-Yo Te Saque De Este Infierno , Te Hice Alguien Realmente Importante , Te Di Una Nueva Familia , Y Te Ofrecí El Reino , Si A Eso No Llamas Un Amigo , Entonces No Se Qué Quieres?!

-No , Tu Me Quitaste Todo , Mis Memorias , Mi Cuerpo , Mis Amigas , Mi Familia , Todo Lo Mío , Ahora Lo Tomare De Regreso

—•

-Que Rayos Fue Eso? dijo Fontaine Confuso Por Su Sueño , Nunca Tuvo una conversación Parecida A Eso.

Fontaine Levanto Levente Su Cabeza , Había Dormido En Su Escritorio , Ya Que Estuvo Calculando Las Ganacias De 1 Año , No Podía Creer Lo Rápido que Los Ponis Se Hicieron Adictos , Esperaba Que No Se Enfermarán Tan Rápido .

Fontaine Se Levantó Lentamente Hasta Dirigirse Hacia su Puerta , Perezosamente Abrió La Puerta De Su Casa Y Puso El Típico Letrero De Abierto.

Seguía Pensando En El Banco Fontaine , Sabía Que Le Costaría Algo De Dinero , Pero Ya Tenía Suficiente , Además Un Banco Generaría millones De Bits.

Fontaine Quería Generar Más Dinero .

-Buenos Días?Dijo Un Pony Desde La Entrada , Que No Era Ni más Ni Menos Que Blue Sky

-eh? , Buenos Días Señor , Que Se Le Ofrece Señor. le Dijo Al Pony Que Entraba A La Elegante Casa.

-Me Gustaría Comprar Cigarrillos

Fontaine Señor , Estoy En El Lugar Correcto ?

-Oh , Claro Señor , En El Único En Toda Equestria.

-Por Aquí Señor. dijo Fontaine Guiándolo Hacia Su Oficina.

-Disculpe , Cual Es Su Nombre?

-Blue Sky , Para Servirle.

-Exelente Señor Sky , Cuanto Le Gustaría Comprar ? O Gustaría De Comprar En Mayoreo ?

-Porfavor , Sólo Entregeme Un paquete .

-Sólo Uno ? , Bueno Serán 50 Bits

-Gracias

Fontaine Se Dirijia Hacia La Salida De Su Casa cuando Vio A Pinkie Pie Correr Hacia Ellos.

-Fontaine , Has Visto A Fluttershy , Necesito Que Me Acompañes , La Princesa Celestia Te Espera En Casa De Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie Salió Corriendo , Tenía Marcas De Lágrimas En La Cara , No Era Nada Bueno.

-Mierda. dijo Fontaine Mientras Corría Hacia Casa De Fluttershy .

—•

Blue Sky Quedo sólo En La Casa De Fontaine , Fontaine Corrió Inconscientemente , no Le Importó Dejar A Blue Sky En Su Casa , No Lo Reconoció Como El Detective Ricachón , No Lo Habia Reconocido, Pero Tuvo La Confianza De Dejar A Un Pony , La Gente De Ahí Solía Ser Muy Honrada.

Blue Sky Quedo Estupefacto De Quedarse Sólo En Cuestión De Segundos , Su corazón Latía Rápido

Al Saber Que Quedo Sólo En La Casa De Fontaine , Tenía La Oportunidad Perfecta.

Blue Sky Tomo Acción Rápida Y Se Dirigió Al Despacho De Fontaine , Se Sintió En Ambiente De Negocios , Pero A Eso No Venía , Se Dirigió Hacia El Escritorio , Trato De Abrirlo , Pero Una Cerradura Le Impedía Hacerlo , Admiro La Pequeñas Caja Fuerte Que Tenía Bajo El Escritorio , Probablemente Ahí Tendría El Dinero De Sus Ventas , Pero No Tenía Importancia Eso , Se Dirigió Al Cuarto De Fontaine , Realmente Era Grande , Todo Se Veía Normal , Unos Cuantos Discos Regados Por La Cama , No Reconocía De Que Artistas Eran , Le Entro La Curiosidad Por Escuchar Su Contenido , Pero No Habia Tiempo, Rápidamente Habrio El Closet , Se Perdio En Los Centenares De Trajes Que Tenía El Closet De Fontaine , Pero Uno Le Llamó La Atención , Estaba Hasta El Fondo , Estaba Realmente Sucio , Tenía Grandes Manchas De Color Rojo-Verdoso , Igual Que La Sangre.

—•

Fontaine Corría Desesperadamente,

No Pensó Que Se Dieran Cuenta Tan Pronto , Pero , probablemente Si Encontraban A Fluttershy Ya Estaría Desangrada , O Las Bestias De EverFree Ya Se Habrían Ocupado De Ella , Corría Inconscientemente , Sólo Quería Llegar Y terminar Con Todo , Pudo Admirar A Lo Lejos El Carruaje De Celestia , Estaban Las 5 Lleguas Alrededor De Celestia , Que Destacaba entre Los Demás Equinos , Se Estaba Acercando , Le Latía Rápido El Corazón , Llego.

-Alto Ahí! Dijeron Al Unísono Dos Guardias Reales Que Custodiaban La Entrada .

-No , Joder , Necesito…

-Déjenlo Pasar .Dijo Celestia Intranquila.

-Celestia , Llegue Lo Más Rápido Que Pude , Por Que Tanto Alborotó?Dijo Fontaine Fingiendo No Saber Nada.

-Señor Fontaine , Usted Vio A Fluttershy Ayer ? , Por que Se me Informo Que Lo Vieron Correr En Dirección A La Casa De Fluttershy.

-No Princesa , No La E Visto En Mucho Tiempo .(Y Mucho Más)

Fontaine Miro Horrorizado La Escena Que Estaba Detrás De Ellos, La Escena En La Que Habia Defendido A Fluttershy , Rstaba El Cadáver De El Oso , Un Gran Charco De Sangre…La Pistola De Fontaine.

Fontaine Quedo En Shock Al Verla Tan Indefensa Ahí , Pero Como? ,Probablemente Se Cayó Cuando Peleo En Contra De La Bestia Que Yacía En El Suelo .Fontaine Deseaba Que No La Vieran , Estaba Sudando , Tenía Una Oportunidad , Tomar Rápidamente El Revólver Y Dispararle a…

-Que Es Eso? Dijo Twilight Curiosa Señalando El Revó El Pensamiento De Fontaine .

Fontaine Supo Que Sí Trataban De Levitarlo No Levitaria , Por Lo Cual El Principal Sospechoso Seria Fontaine…

—•

Blue Sky Quedo Sólo En La Casa De Fontaine , Fontaine Salió Corriendo Sin Razón Alguna Para La Casa De Una De Las Subordinadas De Celestia .

Realmente No Le Importaba La Subordinada De Celestia, Pero Probablemente En Algún Momente Iría A Por El Para Investigar Lo Que le Paso A La Subordinada De Celestia, Encambio , Si Quería Ver Algo En La Casa De Fontaine Tendría Que Apurarse.

—•

Chicos , Porfavor Comenten , Eso Es Como Combustible Para Mi , Necesito Que Comenten , Gracias


	15. Víctima

El Nuevo Mundo Capítulo 15

Disculpen Por Detener El Proyecto, Pero Tienen Un Doctor Escribiendo Esto :') , Ya Salí De La Uni.

Porfavor Comenten.

—•

Bluesky Sudaba , Después De Ver Eso Esta Seguro De Que Fontaine Estaba Involucrado En Algo Muy Turbio , No Tenía Pruebas De Que Estuviera involucrado Con Lo De Los forenses , Pero Sabía Que El Lo Había Hecho .

Bluesky Tomo El Traje Con El Hocico , Y Salió Corriendo , Casi Atraviesa La Puerta , Pero Su Instinto No Se Lo Permitió , Salió Lentamente De Su Puerta , Pero Una Pequeña Potrilla Naranja Ocasionalmente Lo Vio , No Dudo En Que Lo Delataría...

—•

Fontaine Estaba Apunto De Caer En Una Crisis Nerviosa , Twilight Se Acercaba Con Curiosidad Al Revólver , Fontaine Tuvo Una Idea Repentina .

-Hay un rastro de Sangre Ahí ! , Por Ahí Esta !

Fontaine no tuvo alternativa Más Que Decir Por Donde Estaba El Cuerpo De fluttershy.

Twilight Dejo De Preocuparse Por Ls Arma Cuando Vio Un Pequeño Sendero De Sangre Adentrarse A El Bosque se Inclinó Rápidamente , Y Guardo Su Arma.

-Fontaine , Todos Sabemos Que Tu Al Parecer Tienes Un Pequeño Don Que Es Arreglárselas para no entrar en peligro En Everfree , Porfavor , Tienes Que Entrar Y Buscar A Fluttershy , Iras Acompañado De El Detective Blue Sky , y De Otros Celestia

(Blue Sky? , Ese Bastardo Es El Detective? , Lo Deje En Mi Casa , Mierda)

-Si , Celestia , Por Ahora Iré Rápido A Mi Casa A Prepararme , Ahora Vuelvo.

—•

Blue Sky no tenía tiempo Para Hablarle A La Niña , Era Ser Delatado O...Matarla

Blue Sky se dijo a sí mismo:

Si Tengo Que Matar A Uno Para Salvar a otros , Que Así Sea.

Blue Sky Arremetió Contra La Potrilla Naranja. Tapo Su Boca Y Fácilmente La Arrastro De Los Cabellos Hacia Un Campo Baldí De Su Hocico La Camista De Fontaine.

-Lo Siento-Dijo Blue Sky Entre Lástima Y Odio.

Blue Sky Saco Una Refinada Navaja Con Algunas Joyas Como Adorno , Con Empuñadura Bañada En Oro, Y Rápidamente La hundió En El Cuello De La Potrilla.

Blue Sky No Pudo Evitar Soltar Una Lágrima Y Un Pequeño Gemido De Arrepentimiento.

Su Momento De Tristeza Gue Interrumpida Por Un Sonido Parecido Al De Una Puerta Azotando , Llego Fontaine , Blue Sky estaba fuera de peligro , Pues Estaba Lejos De La Casa , Escucho Los Gritos De Fontaine , De Ira.

Blue Sky Salió Corriendo , Dejo la Única Prueba Tirada En La entrada De La Casa , Blue Sky Tenía Que Prepararse Para Cualquier Cosa.

—•

-Que Mierda ?! , PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO ?!-Dijo Fontaine Al Ver Su Camiseta Que Uso En El Asesinato Tirada En La Entrada De La Tienda.

Sabía Que Blue Sky Saqueo Su Casa, Pero No Podía Hacerle Nada , Blue Sky Probablemente Ya Sospechaba de Fontaine , Y Ahora los dos irían a un Bosque A Buscar A Fluttershy , Era El Colmo .

—•

Blue Sky Estaba Con Celestia , Mando Guardias Reales A Su Despacho En Ponyville , Tenía Que Escoltar A Fontaine En Everfree , No Supo si sentir más miedo por ir a Everfree O Por Ir Con Fontaine , Pero Se tranquilizó al saber que otros 2 agentes le acompañarían.

Fontaine no tardo en llegar , Llevaba Unos Vaqueros Con Una Camisa Con Cuadrados Rojos , Algo "Rural".

Los Dos Agentes Eran Conocidos De Blue Sky , Por Lo Cual Se Sintió Muy Tranquilo , Por Ahora.

-Celestia , Me tienes Aquí , Podemos Empezar.

Celestia Presento A Los Agentes Con Fontaine Uno Se Llamaba Ryan y otro Bill , Unos Nombres Demasiado "Humanos" Al Parecer de Fontaine , Y Les Dijo Que Tenían Que Llegar Antes De Las 5:00 De La tarde , Por Suerte Eran Apenas Las 10:00 De La Mañana.

-Señores , Si encontréis a un Gran Premio De Mi Parte , Y Tendréis El Honor De Ser Otorgados Con El Título De Caballero.

A Fontaine le parecía gracioso el Término Caballero , Pues originalmente Se referiría a un soldado montando un caballo.

Blue Sky Vio Al Cielo Y Observo Las Nubes Amenazantes , Húmedas Y Listas Para Regar Todo Ponyville.

Las Nubes Grises Ayudarían A que no los afectara tanto el sol , Pero Podía Soltar Una Tormenta terrible en cualquier momento.

Celestia Alzo Su ala para indicar que podían empezar , Fontaine Llevaba Una Pequeña Maleta En La Que guardaba Unos Aperitivos Y Su Navaja , No Pensaba Matar A Nadie, Pero No venía Mal.

Bill Llevaba Al parecer dos tiendas de campaña en el lomo , Algo le Dijo Que No Volverían Hasta Encontrar A Fluttershy , El Sabía Donde Estaba , Pero los Perdería un Poco y luego los Llevaría con Fluttershy.

-Dale Tiempo Al Tiempo , Susurro Fontaine.

—•

Que Os Pareció ?

Vuelvan con el Próximo Capítulo

"Encuentro Consigo mismo"


End file.
